Scooby Doo!: The Case of the Hotel Ghoul!
by Wanli8970
Summary: During their stay at the Ancient Lodge Hotel, Mystery Inc. finds themselves trapped in the hotel with a Ghoul running around! Not only that, but Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne are with them as well with no means to defend themselves from the ghoul! Can the gang solve the mystery and keep the our heroes safe from the Ghoul?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi everyone! Okay, some of you may want to kill me for not uploading _Mulan 3: Ming's Journey,_ but believe me I have some good reasons for that! I was just coming home from vacation and was trying to finish my School Vacation Homework (believe it or not, they have school work on summer vacation where I'm form) and school was back by the time I finish it! So don't worry, I'm still not giving on ****_Mulan 3: Ming's Journey_!**

 **Anyway, here's my new story! It's a crossover between Scooby-Doo and Pokémon! Just imagine it as a recent Scooby-Doo Movie! Anyway, I hope you enjoy of the beginning of** ** _Scooby Doo: The Case of the Hotel Ghoul_!**

* * *

Prologue

Somewhere far from civilian, there stood a Hotel on top of a snow-covered mountain. Though not many people knew about it, the Hotel would soon be a great big attraction once it gets all the good credits from the endorsement team. However, since the team hasn't been in the Hotel yet, the hotel is closed off to the public.

While the hotel was getting ready for it's guests, the General Hotel Manager wanted the Hotel to be safe once the team arrives. So he had his two best night supervisors to look after the Hotel. Though one of them wasn't very happy about it.

"This is so lame!" One of the supervisors complained, looking bored as he slumped his shoulders. "I mean, why does the Manager makes us work after hours? It's not like this place is going to come alive!"

His partner rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, Phil. You know as well as I do that the Manager's nephew and his friends are coming along with the endorsement team! He just wants to make sure their safe and having a good time. I mean, they're children after all!"

"Yeah, children who don't even know what a dog is!" Phil argued.

"Hey, they grew up in a different society! Can you really blame them for not knowing that the creatures we're familiar with are alien to them?"

Before Phil could respond, he could have sworn he saw a shadow speed by out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, did you see that?" He asked his partner as he shined his flashlight toward where he believe the shadow went. However, his partner wasn't so interested on the change of conversation.

"Oh no you don't! You are not going to walk your way out this conversation! That poor boy lived a tough life! And he's just a sweet, ten year-old! So you better be respectful to him and his adorable little-!"

Phil quickly put his hand over her mouth once he caught sight of something that made his mouth quiver.

But his partner wasn't amused at all and forcibly pushed his mouth off her. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

With his free, but shakened hand, Phil pointed to where he was looking at. Which was towards the ceiling. His partner was confused before she caught sight of a pair of white, glowing eyes staring down at them from the darkside of the ceiling.

Though frightened, the female supervisor shined her flashlight at the eyes and what she saw terrified her.

On the ceiling was a ghoul. It was probably around six feet tall with its long and skinny limbs gripping the ceiling to keep itself up. It's skin was a spinach green which makes its long, dark-brown, balding hair stand out. The ghoul's clothes were also worn out and torn 1830's clothing, but the night supervisors were not frightened by its clothes, no there were terrified of its large overbite.. They could practically seem some its dog-like teeth from its mouth.

"T-That's a ghoul!" The female supervisor shouted in fear as she and her partner backed away.

"Worst than a ghoul, a Hotel Ghoul!" Phil screamed.

At that point, the Hotel Ghoul let out a loud roar that forced the two of them to cover their ears. They grew even more afraid when they noticed its teeth were not only dog-like, but some were missing and rottened. The sight made them trembled.

Once the Hotel Ghoul finished, it jumped down from the ceiling and landed. It rosed to it's full height, making it tower over them.

"Umm… Aisha? What do the rules say when you see a threatening Hotel Ghoul coming near you?" Phil asked meekly as the Hotel Ghoul slowly advanced towards them.

"Well, the most logical thing to do…. RUN!" Aisha screamed, before breaking into a run away from the Hotel Ghoul, leaving Phil to fend for himself.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Phil screamed, scurrying after her.

The Hotel Ghoul let out one final roar before it charged after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere very far from the Hotel, there was a rural town near a large laboratory. One of the small, two-story, houses had a large truck parked near it. Suddenly the door from the house opened to reveal a man in his 50s, wearing a lab coat and carrying what look like a large luggage.

"Well Delia, your son does have the habit of making interesting friends!" The old man gasped out as he put the luggage in the trunk of the truck then taking a few deep gulps of air.

Right behind him was a woman with mahogany hair who was carrying another large luggage.

"Yes, and he and his friends should be helping us out with their stuff. After all, it's them going on this trip after all." The woman named Delia huffed as she put the luggage in the trunk, before turning to the house. "Exactly where are they supposed to be now?"

When the man didn't give an answer, Delia walked back into the house calling, "Ash? You and your friends are suppose to be getting ready now! Your airplane is leaving at 11!"

Back in the house, there was a group of children standing in a bedroom looking at a picture hanging on a wall.

One of the children was a ten year-old boy with spiky, raven hair, and mocha skin. For some particular reason, he had two zig-zags on each of his cheeks. His eyes were a warm amber that showed great curiosity and a adventurous spirit, but maturity at the same time.

The boy is wearing a blue and white collared shirt with black undershirt visible, red high top sneakers, and a darker blue baggy jeans. On top of his head is a red baseball-style hat with a white brim and a white semicircle across the front. There was also a strange creature on his shoulder.

It looked like a a overgrown, yellow mouse with long and pointed ears with the tips black. The mouse also had two red circles on its cheeks. It also has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

Beside the boy and the strange creature, there was a ten year-old girl with short, honey-colored hair with blue eyes. Her outfit consults a light pink dress over a grayish-black tank-top with a white collar. The dress is tied at the collar with a blue ribbon. Over her dress, she wears a long red vest with large pockets. She also wears black stockings and brown boots. On her head, she wears a pink-red fedora with a black hatband.

Next to the girl is a twelve year-old boy with lemon-colored hair and blue eyes. He wears glasses, a blue and yellow jumpsuit, and black and white tennis shoes. He also appears to be carrying an oversized black and white backpack.

Next to him appears to be his little sister. She looked about eight years-old, while having the same lemon-colored hair and blue eyes like her brother. Only she didn't wore any glasses. Instead, she wears a dark brown blouse with a black ribbon on the chest, white skirt, black shorts, and pink Mary Jane flats. She also has a yellow satchel with a creature that looks very similar to the creature on the first boy's shoulder, but smaller, its color is more dark orange, and its tail's tip looks like a star.

The children were standing in front of a picture. In the picture showed a younger version of the first boy and a man who looked a lot like the younger boy, with the raven hair, but his hair is style in commed side part compare to the boy's messy hair. They're both wearing winter clothes since the background appeared to be a ski resort.

"You know Ash, you never told us that your Uncle was some sort of billionaire when we traveled with you." The lemon-haired boy said to the raven-haired boy, who turned out to be Ash.

"Actually, he's a millionaire, Clemont." Ash told him with a little laugh.

"But that doesn't change the fact he just bought a hotel somewhere far from all the other regions and he's us stay there for a while!" The older girl said excitedly.

"I can't wait to see all those cute creatures there!" The younger girl piped up. "I bet they're just as cute as Dedenne! Right?" She asked to the small creature in her satchel.

"Enne!" The small creature known as Dedenne exclaimed cheerfully.

"Calm down, Bonnie." Clemont told his sister, "You'll be able to see them once we get there."

"I still can't believe your uncle is letting all of us go to that region were all those rare creatures are." The older girl told Ash, looking with slight admiration and also with a hint of blush on her cheeks. "I mean, most people who usually go there without some sort of approval all get punished for it."

"Yeah, my uncle had go through a lot of paperwork just to get us to go there." Ash said with a slight embarrassed tone as he rubbed his nose nervously. "It was even harder to convince the officials to let Pikachu and Dedenne to come with us. Right buddy?" He asked the mouse on his shoulder, now known as Pikachu.

"Pika!" The little creature exclaimed to agree with him.

"Ash!" The four children turned to see Delia standing in front of the doorway with a stern expression on her face. "Young man, you and your friends are supposed to be in the car by now. It's nearly time for your flight!"

"Ah! She's right!" Clemont exclaimed nervously as he looked down at his watch. "We only have fifty more minutes to get to the airport!" Suddenly, he lifted his sister by the waist and grabbed his smaller luggage near him and bolted out the door. "We have to hurry!"

"Hey! Since when did you get so strong?!" Bonnie shouted as the two siblings hurried down the stairs.

The remaining people left in the room stared at the strange ordeal for a few moments.

"Well, at least when they're something bad happening, Clemont would be able to get you all out." Delia finally spoke with a sigh.

This makes the two remaining children look at each other with a nervous smile. If only she knew.

"Anyway, you two better hurry up, or the plane will leave without you." She told them, before leaving the room.

"Yes, Mrs. Ketchum." The older girl said as she picked up her luggage and was about to leave the room when she noticed Ash still standing where he was, looking at the picture with a blank expression.

"Is something the matter?" She asked him, causing Ash to snap out of his daze.

"Y-Yeah! I'm alright, Serena." He told her, while rubbing the back of his head. "It's just…" His voice trailed off, sounding a bit downcast. "I haven't seen my uncle since I left on my journey. He's the only father-figure I ever had in my life. I just miss…"

This makes Serena stared sorrowfully at her secret crush. Ash had never once mention his father during their journey, and while she's curious to know what happen, she knew better than to ask something that Ash wasn't comfortable talking about.

Serena gives him a small comforting smile and gripped his shoulder gently. "Well, you're going to see him soon, right?"

Ash soon flashed her one of his familiar smiles that she adored so much. "Yeah, you're right! I can't wait to see him again!" His childish excitement couldn't help but make her laugh.

"Ash Ketchum!" The two kids winced when the heard the said boy's mom yelled from downstairs. "Don't make me come up there and drag you down to the airport!"

"Coming, Mom!" Ash shouted down, his voice suddenly slightly afraid as he grabbed his luggage and hurried down that stairs with Serena following behind him.

After getting all of their stuff into the truck, the four children, the two strange creatures, and the two adults went in the truck.

"Now remember children," The old man told them as he started the truck. "When you arrive at the region, I want you take plenty of pictures of any animal you all don't recognize. It has been some time since I've seen a cat and dog myself."

This made the children laugh a little. "Sure, Professor Oak. We'll do that when we get there." Ash told him.

Professor Oak gave out a triumph chuckle before he drove the truck off to the airport.

* * *

 **AN: Okay! This is the first chapter of the story! I hope this sparks your interests!**


	2. The Ancient Lodge Hotel

**AN: I'm very sorry that I didn't upload so soon!**

* * *

The Ancient Lodge Hotel

Driving from Coolsville and all the way to the White Mountains in New Hampshire was a tiring trip, even for Mystery Inc. They didn't know if it was from the altitude sickness or being cooped up in a van, but one thing that's for certain, they're _bored_!

"Fred, how much longer are we going to get there?" Daphne asked, her hair looking slightly disheveled. "I don't know how much more my hair can take from these high altitudes."

"Relax, Daph," Fred assured her. "I can already see the hotel from here."

True to his word, after they manage to pass by a few hills, they were able to see the Hotel at a distance. It was fairly large, white with a red roof.

"Like man, why does that Hotel give me creeps?" Shaggy asked himself, but Velma decided to answer his question.

"Well, the Ancient Lodge Hotel was first built back in 18th century. Back then, many people believed in the supernatural rumors. The Ancient Lodge Hotel is actually one of the few historical sites that many people believed to be haunted." She informed him, but that didn't make Shaggy feel any better at all.

"Zoinks! Like then what's the creepy thing that the legend believed it to be haunting the hotel? A ghost? Werewolf?"

"Vampire?" Scooby-Doo decided to speak up.

"No," At this, Shaggy and Scooby sighed in relief. "It was said that there was a Ghoul living in the Hotel."

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy screamed as Scooby jumped into his arms with teeth chattering. "Like you guys accepted an invent to a Hotel when there's a _ghoul_ running around?!"

"Ruh-Ruh! No way!" Scooby objected, shaking his head rapidly.

"Like this is the last time we let _you_ guys accept a invention!" Shaggy told them sternly.

"Relax you two," Fred said, "That 'Hotel Ghoul' nonsense is just an old legend. I bet Mr. Ketchum's probably going to use it to get a lot of people into his hotel."

"It sure was nice for Mr. Ketchum to let us be part of the Hotel's endorsement team." Daphne said.

"Yeah, do you all realize what a huge honor it is?" Velma asked.

"Like, what's the big deal?' Shaggy asked. "I mean, isn't he just some regular billionaire?"

"Millionaire, Shaggy." Fred corrected him.

"It's a big honor because Mr. Taku Ketchum is the _only_ person in the world to travel between the Pokemon World and our World!" Daphne explained to them.

"Usually our two worlds are in a conflict between each other because of the strange creatures that the Pokemon World inhabits. Our government believed that they should be contained and kept far away from humanity as possible. While their government believes that those creatures can live in peace with us. There was a lot of conflict between them, so it was decided that people who agree with the Pokemon side should live in a remote area far from all of us." Velma explained.

"Wow, like all that fighting over creatures that were different from everybody else?" Shaggy asked himself outloud. "Talk about World War III, right Scoob?"

"Reah!" Scooby giggled.

"Anyway, since Mr. Ketchum was born from the Pokemon World and has a business in our world, it would make sense he would have to travel back and forth." Velma continued with a small shrug.

"But, like, why does he have to go back and forth?" Shaggy asked.

"I think it's because he has a nephew he needs to visit, or something like that." Fred shrugged. "He's very secretive about his personal life."

"Like who would? I would feel uncomfortable if the paparazzi were taking photos me in the bathtub!" Shaggy said, making Scooby laugh.

* * *

It took a few more minutes but they finally arrived at the parking lot of the hotel.

Outside they spotted a man that looked about to be in his mid-forties with mocha, amber eyes, and his raven hair in a side-part. He wore an official black business suite, even during the cold-weather up here.

Next to him was a small woman in her early thirties with her brown hair in a low, loose ponytail. Her dull, gray eyes were hiding behind her black glasses. She was wearing a dark purple business suit, which still makes the gang wonder how these two are okay with no jackets in this cold weather. The woman was busy fumbling with her large IPad as the man spoke.

"That's Mr. Ketchum!" Velam exclaimed with excitement.

As the gang exited the van, Taku Ketchum finally noticed their presence. His face broke into a warm smile.

"Ah! Mystery Incorporated!" He exclaimed. "It's such an honor to have the world's best detective sleuths to be here judging _my_ hotel!"

"Well, we're actually honored that it was you who invited us." Fred said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad that you all decided to accept my invitation. Allow my assistants to carry your bags into the hotel." Taku said, before he gestured to two people in a work jumpsuits towards the van. They nodded before heading over to the van.

"Hey! Be careful with those fingerprints! I just waxed that van!" Fred called out suddenly in fear as he ran to where the assistants had gone. Taku and the woman next to him looked confused at this sudden display.

"Oh, don't mind him," Velma told them, before whispering, "He's van-obsessed."

Deciding to drop it for now, Taku said, "Well, I would like you all to meet my personal assistant, Peggy White." He introduced the young woman, who was back looking through her IPad.

"It's a pressure to meet you, Miss. White." Daphne greeted, but Amanda seemed to be still looking at her IPad. "Um...Miss?" That was when Peggy noticed her.

"Oh… Hello…" She mumbled, before turning back to her IPad.

The remaining members of the gang shot questioningly looks at Taku that said, 'She's the best you got?'

"I know she may not seem like much," Taku whispered to the gang so Peggy doesn't hear him, "But she's been with me since I first began my business, she's like the older sister I'd never had."

The gang 'oh' and nod in understanding.

"Well, first order of business, would you all like a tour of the hotel?" Taku asked.

"Oh, that would be wonderful , Mr. Ketchum." Daphne told him.

"Yeah, like, me and Scoob want to see what the kitchen looks like!" Shaggy exclaimed rubbing his hands in excitement.

"Reah! And the food!" Scooby also added in.

"Alright," Taku laughed, "Right this way, and please, call me Taku." He gestured towards the doors to the hotel.

Before they could walk, they heard a rough voice speak up. "Well, are you so worried that I will shut down your business, you have _teenagers_ to expect the hotel with us."

The gang turned around to see a short, bulky main in large winter clothes. His face was stern and cold as he glared at Taku.

"Oh, hello Mr. Allen…" Taku mumbled, not looking so happy to see this man.

"Now, Derek," A woman with blonde hair and green eyes walked up, she was dressed in normal winter clothes. "I know it may seemed strange, but if Mr. Ketchum is letting them come, then I don't think we should question it."

"Bah!" Derek shouted before storming off.

"I'm very sorry about him, Mr. Ketchum," The woman told Taku, "Are you _sure_ it's okay to let your rival be part of the endorsement team?"

"I appreciate your concern, Sally," Taki said with a warm smile, "But there's a reason why I invented Derek Allen to the hotel. He may seemed biased, but he's the best hotel security manager around here. Also, I would definitely like to see how Derek reacts when he loses." At that last part, Taku whispered.

This makes the other woman, Sally, laugh. "Good point."

Taku's smile grows brighter before he remembers the teenagers behind him. "Oh, right, Mystery Inc., I would like all of you to meet Sally Evans. The most famous architect in New Hampshire."

"No way," Daphne said slowly, her eyes lighting up in excitement. "You're the Sally Evans? The one who did that fabulous article on _New Hampshire: 1950s Fashion History_?!" At the last part, Daphne's voice went high pitch.

Sally made a small chuckle. "Yes, I am. It's nice to know that at least somebody reads my articles. I've been have problems with my publishers that what I've been writing isn't catching any viewer's attention." At the last part, Saly frowned. It was true, her career is on the line and not many people are liking her work.

"Well, I love your work! The way you describe poodle skirts was so amazing." Daphne praised her, in hopes it would lift her spirits. It did when Sally flashed her a smile.

"Well, now that introductions are finished, shall we head on with the tour?" Taku suddenly spoke up, gesturing towards the hotel.

Everyone nodded. Before they could head in, Peggy suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, Taku, I just received a message from Delia that your nephew and his friends have just exited from the airport and are now on their way here." This made Taku stop dead in his tracks.

"What?!" He practically shouted, before straightening himself up and looked over to the wide-eyed Peggy. "Can I talk to you, alone, Pegs?" Seeing his grim expression, Peggy quickly nodded her head and the two co-workers moved away from their guests as they began to whisper. However, the Gang were able to hear them only slightly as they listen in.

"-Told you to send Delia that message-"

"-Was deleted when I check-"

"-Who would-"

"-Already on their way-"

"Alright!" This time, Taku shouted in frustration. Before sighing and made his over to the guests with a small forced smile.

"I-I'm sorry about that. I've just received word that my nephew and his friends have just arrived from the airport and are now on their way. It was just so sudden, I didn't expect them to be arriving so soon." Though he may look sincere, the gang could tell that he didn't plan on his nephew coming at all.

"Excuse me, but I must speak with Peggy again." As Taku walked away, it lead the gang to converse.

"Well, that was weird." Daphne murmured.

"Yes, I find it very strange." Velma added.

"What's so very strange?" The gang turned to see Fred coming towards them, limping a little as his clothes looked roused up.

"Like, what happened to you?" Shaggy asked, taking in his friend's appearance.

"Oh, those guys don't really appreciate a helping hand when they see it." Fred laughed a little. Meanwhile, the two people who Taku appointed to take the Gang's luggages were walking by. They glared at Fred when spoke his words as they walked by.

"Well for some reason, Taku didn't plan on having his nephew coming to this tour." Velma explained.

"So he _does_ have a nephew!" Fred whispered in victory. The others glared at him, before returning to the conversation.

"Why would Taku have his nephew come when he didn't want him here in the first place?" Daphne asked.

"Or better yet, why Taku didn't want his nephew to come in the first place?" Velma added in.

"Oh no, why do I suddenly get the feeling there's going to be a mystery that needs to be solving?" Shaggy whispered fearfully to Scooby. The said-dog nodded and shook with dread.

"Well, gang-" Fred began.

"Me and my big mouth…" Shaggy muttered once he realized what's going to happen.

"-It looks like we have a mystery on our hands!" Fred announced, making Shaggy and Scooby groaned.

"First off, let's go on that tour to see what's going on." Velma told them. Daphne and Fred nodded in agreement. Soon the three made their way into the hotel while Scooby and Shaggy were still standing on where they were.

"Like Scoob, why is it that everywhere we go there's a mystery just waiting to be solve?" Shaggy asked miserably.

"Oh… I don't know…" Scooby admitted.

"Come on, you two!" Fred shouted from the hotel. This makes Shaggy and Scooby quickly scurry up the stairs to the hotel.

* * *

 **AN: So this's chapter is done! I hope I could get the next one done soon! Please leave a review if you see this story!**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **Joltile: I'm really glad you like this so far! Scooby-Doo was the first cartoon I ever saw growing up and Pokémon is my favorite Anime. You'll probably get to see more of Ash's past and his relationship with his father and uncle in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy this one and take a look at a few of our suspects.**

 **otherrealmwriter: I'm glad you like this so far!**


	3. The Interior and Taku's Nephew

**AN: Here it is everyone! I hope the wait was shorter! Oh, and I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! (Or whatever Holiday you celebrate!)**

* * *

The Interior and Taku's Nephew

As the gang made their way inside the hotel, they could only say that they were more impressed with the inside than the outside.

The lobby looked like one of those large lodges in a cabin. The entire walls were made from lavish sapelli wood that shined brightly when the sun shone at them from the large black Victorian window. The curtains were cartridge pleat that seemed very smooth and rich, which made Daphne drooled at the sight of them.

There was also a large carpet that was cache and holds designs with artistic black vines. The couches were black and rubbery, but also very comfortable. And there were a few brown tables place in some areas of the room.

Right above them was a very large, modernize crystal chandelier. It shone brightly like a star when the sunlight hit it.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Daphne exclaimed as she surveyed the room. By then, Taku and Peggy have walked in, the latter was once again busy with typing away on her IPad while the former was giving them warm smiles.

"I'm glad you like it." Taku said, "When I bought this place it was crumbling and barely standing, after I was done with it it looked like that Overlook Hotel in Colorado." Though, the mentioning of that hotel made Shaggy and Scooby hold each in fear. They knew of the "Incident of the '80" that took place on that hotel.

"So, what do you think of the interior, Sally?" Taku asked Sally, who was eye-gazing at the sight before her.

"I-It's amazing!" She stuttered out. "Since the rumored hauntings, nobody decided that the Hotel was worth fixing. It began to rot and sink ever since! Now, it's…" Sally trailed off, unable to finish her sentence as the beauty of the hotel struck her.

"Bah!" Derek exclaimed, hating all the praise that his rival was getting. He stalked off, grumbling to himself.

"Man, doesn't that guy ever smile?" Shaggy whispered, leaning slightly towards Taku.

"Only when he beats me at something." Taku whispered back.

"Say, speaking of those haunting rumors," Fred began, seeing as it was the perfect topic to discuss this mystery. "Do you by any chance know what they were, Mr. Ketchum?"

Taku sighed, figuring that since they were the World's Best Detectives, they were bound to figure out why he really brought them here.

"Very well, Mystery Inc. there's a real reason why I brought all of you here wasn't because I wanted all of you to be part of the endorsement team. I brought you all here to solve a mystery." While they might have figured it, it still lead the gang to be curious.

"What's the mystery, Mr. Ketchum?" Daphne asked. Before Taku could answer her, Peggy suddenly spoke.

"Uh, Taku? I just got a message from the limo driver. Your nephew and his friends have just arrived and are now just getting inside the Hotel." Taku looked like he wanted to hit himself once Peggy finished, but thought better of it. Instead, he nodded towards Peggy.

"Thank you, Peggy." Said woman nodded before going back to her IPad.

"We'll talk about this later…" Taku muttered to the gang, before he began to walk down the entrance hall.

"Let's go meet his nephew," Fred muttered to his friends. "If we're lucky, we'll see what he knows about the rumored hauntings."

"I highly doubt that," Velma said. "But if the rumored hauntings are true, then it's obvious that Taku's nephew and his friends are in danger. It's better we keep an eye on them."

"Or if he's the one behind all of this?" Daphne added in.

"But like, how can a kid know how to do this?" Shaggy asked.

"Hey, I'm just saying what I think." Daphne shrugged. "I think it's weird for Taku to send that message to his nephew that he can't come, but goes anyway."

"Anyway, let's just go meet them." Fred said. The gang nodded and follow after Taku.

* * *

"Now, when you see my nephew and his friends, I beg you all to be tolerate of them when they see your dog." Taku told the gang as they walked down the entrance hall. "Back in the Pokemon World, their government decided that if the Pokemon weren't going allowed in your world, then your animals wouldn't be welcome either. So, don't act weird when they asked strange questions."

"Believe us, Mr. Ketchum, we've heard a lot of weird stuff in our experiences, so I think we can handle anything your nephew has in store for us." Fred laughed. Taku only shot him a look that said 'if only you knew' before continuing on walking.

They arrived at the doorway to see the assistants that Fred had a ruckus with earlier were having trouble carrying what looked like a large metal suitcase. Besides them, they were other assistants taking a group of four children's luggage as they made their way inside.

As soon his luggage was taken, the boy with black hair took a look around the hotel. When his eyes caught Taku, his face broke into a big smile.

"Uncle Taku!" He shouted, before breaking into a run with his arms stretched out. Taku laughed as the boy, who was obvious that he was Taku's nephew, launched himself on Taku. The two laughed as they hugged each other deeply.

"Ah, Ash! How's my favorite nephew been doing?" Taku asked after putting Ash down and bending down to his height."

"Uncle Taku, I'm you're only nephew." Ash laughed.

"But still, how are you doing? How's your journey been going, by the way."

"It's going great! I already have seven badges! One more and I enter the Kalos League!"

Someone clearing their throat brought the two Ketchums out of their family talk. They turned to see Ash's friends walking over to them, with Serena holding Pikachu.

"So Ash, aren't you going to introduce us?" Serena asked with a slight teasing smile, making Ash laugh and rubbed the back of his head once he realized his friends were here.

"Right, guys, this my Uncle Taku. Uncle Taku, these are my friends. Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and Dedenne." Ash said, gesturing towards each person respectively. Pikachu suddenly jumped out of Serena's arms and landed on Ash's shoulder, tickling him a little. "And you remember Pikachu!"

"Of course!" Taku smiled brightly had he petted Pikachu's head. "How can I forget my nephew's number one partner!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Ketchum." Bonnie suddenly spoke up after Taku was done petting Pikachu. "But when are we gonna see any cute creatures!" She stomped around impatiently.

"Bonnie!" Clemon chastised.

"You know Scoob, I imagine them to be older…" Shaggy muttered to Scooby.

"Reah…" Scooby giggled softly.

Despite his giggling being soft, Bonnie still heard it and once her eyes caught the Great Dane, her face soon broke in a bright smile.

"Doggy!" She shouted cheerfully before breaking into a run.

"Bonnie!" Clemont called out once again, but his sister continued to ignore him as she flew her arms around Scooby, who stumbled from the sudden weight.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Bonnie kept shouting over and over, while Scooby looked like he was getting uncomfortable from all the sudden affection.

"Bonnie, enough!" Clemont shouted, managing prying his sister off of Scooby (who quickly took a deep breathe once his throat has been free) and turning to Shaggy. "I'm so sorry about my sister!"

"Like man, chill," Shaggy told him reassuringly. "It's not like the first time Scoob gets some affection from girls." When Shaggy laughed, Scooby shot him a glare.

Clemont sighed in relief that they weren't in trouble, before he turned and glared at his sister. "Bonnie, how many times have I told you not to run off like that?!"

"I just wanted to see those cute creatures!" Bonnie shouted back. Meanwhile, Ash, Taku, Pikachu, and Serena had already made their way over to the arguing siblings.

"Well, you shouldn't have jumped on him like that!" While the two siblings were arguing, Serena had asked Shaggy if she could take a picture of Scooby, who politely agree with "Like, sure kid."

"You always do this, Clemont! I can't help it if the creatures here are so cute!" Serena began to take multiple pictures of Scooby, who kept doing some strange stances.

"But do you think they enjoy it when you tackle them like that?"

At that last part, it made Bonnie look down ashamed. Okay, so maybe she was a little forceful.

"Okay, I'm sorry Mr. Dog…" Bonnie eventually apologize, turning to Scooby, who was just in the middle of doing an Elvis Presley Pose.

"Rog? Where?" Scooby quickly looked around for the "Dog" while Serena took one last picture of him.

"Thank you!" She cried thankfully before looking through them.

"Ash, I want you and your friends to meet Mystery Incorporated. This world's best detectives." Taku introduced.

Once he heard that, Clemont's face broke into a bright smile. "AH! I've heard about all of you from that Sly One Star incident! Boy, was I worried when I heard that you didn't make it from the moon!"

"Well, it's going to take a lot more than a crazed astronaut to get rid of us." Fred laughed.

"Right, uh, listen Ash," Taku began as he turned his nephew around to face him. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Uncle Taku?" Ash asked, growing concerned once he noticed how shaky Taku looked.

"Uh, some unpleasant things have happened, things that I unfortunately couldn't tell your mother about when you and your friends left-" Ash cut his Uncle off once he heard about why his Uncle was so nervous.

"Did something bad happened?" This makes Taku sigh.

"Alright let me start over." He looked at Ash straight in eyes as he continued. "Something turned up, and I can't stay with you in the hotel."

"I'm not going to see you?" Ash asked, looking downcasted. The only man in his whole life that always made time for him saying he couldn't be with him. That brought the pain from the hole inside his heart to resurfaced.

"I'm sorry Ash," Taku said quickly. "I-I know you were excited to see me again, you haven't seen me since you left on your journey. B-But you look on the bright side, you remember Peggy White, right?"

Once his uncle mentioned his assistant, Ash's dull and downcasted look turned into one of horror and shock as his mouth dropped open.

"Well, I'm going to have her stay to look after you and your friends. It'll just be like old times!" Taku continued cheerfully, not noticing how horror-stricken Ash looked.

"Not Peggy White!" He finally manage to yell out. The last thing he wanted was to be in the same room with Peggy again.

"W-What do you mean Ash?" Taku asked, confused. "You know Peggy you're whole life."

"She's always on that gigantic phone of her's every single day!" Ash argued. "And don't forget that perfume she wears everyday makes me sneeze!"

"I'm sorry Ash, but with all the bad things happening so quickly, I didn't have time to find someone else to look after you and your friends." As Taku continued to discuss with his nephew, Fred, Daphne, and Velma shouted each other looks. By the looks of it, Ash didn't seem to like Peggy White one bit even when he knew her his whole life. Not that they blame him, she seemed to have an IAD disorder and not that good with kids. It suddenly gave them an idea when they looked towards Shaggy and Scooby began to pet Dedenne, but accidently touching its' red cheeks making yelped in pain when they felt a shock.

"Uh, Mr. Ketchum?" Daphne spoke up, making the two Ketchums look towards her. "If you need someone to look after your nephew, then Shaggy and Scooby can."

"We can?" Shaggy and Scooby asked together after sucking on their burnt fingers.

"They can?" Taku, Ash and his friends asked together. After Serena took Scooby's pictures, learning about Shaggy's vocabulary, and their little encounter with Dedenne they never thought them to be good with kids.

"Yeah, Shag and Scoob are great with kids!" Fred told them.

"We are?" Shaggy and Scooby asked again, forcing Velm to elbow them in the ribs. Giggling nervously while rubbing his ribs, Shaggy said, "Uh, like sure! Me and Scoob love kids! We can look after your nephew while you're away!"

The Pokemon Citizens blinked confusingly at the two, before Taku finally said, "Well, I guess you don't have to worry about Peggy's perfume now Ash."

"Yeah…" Ash mumbled. He didn't know what to make of these two, but then again, it's better than being with Peggy and have to endure her perfume the whole time he was here.

"So, Ack-" Shaggy began.

"Ash…" Ash corrected him, again someone said his name wrong? Honestly, it's not a harder name to say like 'Bob'!

"Right, Ash," Shaggy corrected himself, "Why don't me and Scoob show you and your friends around the hotel?"

"Uh…" Ash looked towards his friends to see what they think. They only shrugged, figuring they could go either way. "Sure… I guess…"

"Like, great! Let's-" Before Shaggy could finish his sentence, he ended up walking right into a door frame with a loud _bang!_ The people in the room winced when they heard the loud noise. Shaggy laughed nervously as he glanced at the concerned kids before continuing on down the hall with Scooby following him.

"Um, while those two are looking after you, can you do use a favor and look after them?" Velma asked the children, making them nod quickly. Once they heard a loud crash! and Shaggy muttering "Oops…" Our heroes quickly hurried down the hall were the two misfits walked down.

"While they're gone, would like to explain to us what's the mystery on this hotel?" Fred asked.

Taku sighed deeply before turning towards the remaining members of Mystery Inc. and said "Very well, but please, may we discuss this in my office. I don't want anybody to listen and be frighten." They nodded and began to walk down the hall that leads to Taku's office.

Unknown to everyone, there were a pair of glowing white eyes staring right down at them from the darkside of the ceiling. Once the remaining people were gone, it moved its gaze towards the hall that the children and those two dofus walked down. It growled a little before crawling away.

* * *

 **AN: So that's it! Oh, who do you guys think those eyes were? Was it the Ghoul? Are Shaggy, Scooby, Ash and the others are in danger? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, can I say just something? Is it wrong for an author to be scared by her own Monster creation? Cause I feel like whenever I'm alone I feel like the Hotel Ghoul is with me and is waiting to jump at me! Also, I' going to be telling you guys the clues, just to see if you can figure the mystery. Here are the clues so far-**

 **Clue 1#: Someone hacked in Taku's email, stopping him from delivering a message to Delia that Ash and his friends couldn't go to the hotel. Who would do that?**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **Joltile: I'm glad you enjoy on how I written the characters! I always worried about writing a canon character out of character, but I'm glad you said I didn't! Yeah, Taku(Glad you like the name! Since I figured Ash was Japanese Descendant that his family must be Japanese related) did learned about the Ghoul and is now worried about Ash's safety. Oh, well let's see if you can solve the mystery. Base on what you know so far and the clue I just gave, who you think is a main suspect? Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Matt: Here it is, hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Encountering the Ghoul

**AN: Hey, look that! Another update in three days! I'm on a roll! Here's an extra long chapter for all of you! Also, I hope everyone has a Happy New Year! (Or if it's not your New Year, the have a wonderful day.**

* * *

Encountering the Ghoul

After managing to put the pedestal back in its place and, somewhat, fixed the vase that Shaggy broke when he walked right into it, the two members of Mystery Inc. and the Pokemon gang decided to take a look around the hotel. They stared in awe at some the textures on the walls.

"So… Ash, right?" Shaggy asked, figuring he shouldn't try to get Taku's nephew's names wrong. When Ash nodded, he continued, "What's it like being the nephew of a billionaire?"

"Millionaire," Ash corrected. "Well, it's kind of hard to notice that your family has so much money when you live the way of life my mother lives in."

"Like, so you're a country boy?" Shaggy asked.

"Kind of, I mean, I've been around electricity when I was younger. But I guess if you look at that way, than yeah." Ash shrugged.

"I have admit Ash, I can't really imagine you being surrounded with so much wealth after knowing you during our journey." Clemont commented, making Ash laugh a little.

"Yeah, me neither."

"But we like you either way though," Serena said, with a slight admiration. Something that everyone but Ash noticed. The two Luminous siblings shot each other knowing glances while Shaggy and Scooby shot confused glances at each other.

"Okay, like, what about your Dad?" At the mentioning of that last word, Ash's face suddenly became blank, but Shaggy didn't noticed as he continued, "I mean, is he rich or something?"

"How should I know?" Ash's voice suddenly became cold as his hat began to cover his eyes. This surprised everyone, making them suddenly stop walking while Ash continued to walk down the hall. Pikachu looked towards Ash, concerned, before walking after him.

"Like, was it something I said?" Shaggy asked the remaining people.

"Well, we don't really know…" Serena mumbled.

"He never talks about his personal when we were with him." Clemont said.

This made Shaggy whimpered a little as he looked at Scooby nervously. So much for getting along with Taku's nephew. Thinking quickly, Shaggy hurried over to Ash and began to converse with him.

"Like man, sorry if I said anything bad." When he got no response, Shaggy quickly got an idea. "Hey, I heard there's some delicious food at the kitchen. Maybe me and Scoob can treat you and your friends for a little grub?" That at least made Ash looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Really?" This made Shaggy smile.

"Like, really. Me and Scoob are the best chefs than you can imagine!" This broke a smile onto Ash's face.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He said enthusiastically before hurrying down the down the hall with Pikachu trying to catch up with him.

"Wow, you really know how to cheer him up." Serena said, before she and the two siblings quickly hurried after their friend.

"Uh-huh!" Shaggy said proudly as they pass him. Scooby could only look confused at Shaggy.

"How did you know?" He couldn't help but asked.

"Like, if there's one thing that I know about kids, is that they like to eat!" Shaggy declared. "And besides, I kind of wanted to go to the kitchen in the first place." At that whispered part, Scooby couldn't help but giggled.

As they continued after the kids, they failed to notice the two glowing eyes watching them from the ceiling. Whatever were those eyes are, they suddenly began to rapidly follow after them.

* * *

"As you all know, the Ancient Lodge Hotel was rumored to be one of the most haunted places in the World." Taku began. He and the rest of Mystery Inc. were seated in his office, which held a wildlife interior with all the stuffed animals and the large window behind the desks. Taku was sitting in a large red luxury chair while the gang were sitting on light-brown accents chairs.

"When I first bought this place, I didn't believe those rumors." Taku continued, sighing as he rubs his forehead in exhaustion.

"So what changed your mind?" Fred asked. Taku sighed once again before reaching over and pressing a button on the monitor on his desk. The screen turned on and they saw two of Taku's security guards, Phil and Aisha, running down the hall screaming and flailing their arms wildly.

The gang was confused at first , but their eyes widen once they saw a gigantic skinny figure came running down after them. They couldn't see it well because of the figure looking dark and shadowy, but they could see the glowing white eyes as it passed the camera.

"A few nights ago, two of my best security guards were chased by a strange figure. Now, I'm starting to think those rumors about the ghoul are true." Taku continued. He sighed before continuing, "Not only is my business is at stake if this hotel isn't successful, but my nephew and his friends are in danger. If anything happens to them, then I'll never forgive myself."

"What's the story about the Ghoul, Mr. Ketchum?" Velma asked after pausing the screen where the ghoul was running after the security guards.

"Honestly, I don't really know." Taku admitted. "I don't usually pay attention to all the rumors and the myths. But I think my assistant, Peggy, would know. She always research on everything on that Pad of hers. Try to ask her."

A small ringing caught everyone's attention. The gang looked towards Taku, who took out his phone and looked through it.

"Oh, it's my partners. They need me to leave right away." Taku said as he got up. Before he could leave through the door, he turned towards the gang and asked, "If you seem my nephew, tell him I'll see him as soon as I can." With that, Taku walked away.

"You know, for billionaire-"

"Millionaire, Fred." Velma corrected.

"Right, millionaire business man, he sure cares about his nephew." Fred commented.

"Yeah, enough too not even worried about his own business about to be shut down. Interesting…" Velma mumbled.

"Anyway, shouldn't we look for that weird assistant?" Daphne asked. The two nodded and headed out of the office, intending on finding Peggy White.

* * *

"Like, Bon appétit!" Shaggy shouted as he bursted through the door, he and Scooby were both dressed in chef clothing as they moved a three-tray food cart full of the meals they planned for our heroes. The children were seated at one of the big white tables in the dinner room.

After a few moments, they finally manage to find the dinner room and the kitchen. The dinner room looked like a standard fancy restaurant with all the tables being round and them and the chairs all covered in white sheets.

True to Shaggy's word, he did make made meals for Ash and his friends in order to make it up to Ash. While Ash eventually got over it and now returned to his usually selfless attitude and said he didn't have to do it, but Shaggy did it anyway.

"Wow…" Serena mumbled in awe at the food the two had created. Even she couldn't make anything fancy like that!

"Like, from the kitchen's best chefs, a plate full of decorated rice balls with an added bottle of soy sauce for the Manager's nephew." Shaggy announced in a French accent as he set Ash's food in front of said boy.

"Awesome, thanks!" Ash cried.

"For the young lady, a double pound cheese soufflé with strawberries on top." Serena's hummed in delight as her dish was placed in front of her.

"Oh, merci!" She thanked.

"For the genius inventor, a light salade aux lardons, added with a glass of water." Clemont's eyes widen at the dish that was just placed before him.

"Why, thank you!" He said, completely in awe while Bonnie nearly gagged by smell of it.

"And for the little lady, a batch of freshly made macarons with a variety of flavors. Along with some french apple pie." Bonnie's eyes gleamed in delight at the meal before her.

"Yummy!" She cried in delight.

Seeing the two Pokemon downed faces, Shaggy continued. "And, for the incredibly gifted species, a batch of... Pokemon Food?" He shout questioning glances at the kids to ask if he got it right. When they nodded, Shaggy placed the food at the Pokemon, who cried in delight.

"Wait, so what are you guys going to eat?" Ash asked, which made the two smile.

"Like, don't worry, Scooby and me always have something prepared for this type of occasion!" Shaggy reassured, returning back to his normal voice. He suddenly lifted the silver plate when what looked like a tower of Scooby Snacks, Whipped Cream, Cottage Cheese, and grape jam.

"Like, a batch of Scooby Snacks, whipped cream, cottage cheese, and grape jam will be enough to fill Scooby and me!" Shaggy said, before he and Scooby launched their faces in the tower and began to chow down.

The kids and the two Pokemon could only blink their eyes in astonishment at the scene before them.

"Well, as long as it keeps them happy." Clemont said unsurely, before he and the rest of their friends began to eat.

A little while later, they were interrupted by a loud _"ACHOO!"_

This made everyone turned to the source, which turned out to be Ash, who was rubbing his nose sheepishly at the scene he caused.

"Eh, bless me." He laughed a little, before being followed by another _"Achoo!"_

"Like man, are you okay?" Shaggy asked, noticing Ash's eyes were getting red and watery.

"Yeah, I'm- _Achoo! Achoo! ACHOO! ACHOO!"_ Ash continued to sneeze uncontrollably, making Serena rub his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Uh, Scooby, do you mind getting Ash a few napkins?" Shaggy asked once he saw Ash sniffing. Scooby nodded as he walked away from the table.

"Uh… Napkins...Napkins...Napkins." Scooby muttered to himself as he searched the long table. He quickly winced whenever he heard a loud _"Achoo!"_ from the other end. Scooby was about to move to another place, but then hand suddenly stuck out a nice neat layer of napkins in front of him.

"Oh, thank you." Scooby said, about to take the napkins when he suddenly felt the holder's skin. It felt dry and wrinkly, not to mention icy cold when he first touch it. Taking a risk to look up, Scooby was face-to-face with the glowing white eyes of the Hotel Ghoul.

The Ghoul soon let out a roar, letting it's gross, green saliva all over Scooby. Scooby could only grin sheepishly, before running over to Shaggy.

Shaggy suddenly groaned at the sudden weight on his back and the paws nearly covering his whole. He looked up and glared at Scooby, who was chattering his teeth like crazy at the thing he was looking at.

"Like, what's the matter with Scooby-Doo?" Shaggy asked annoyed. "I thought I told you to get the napkins for Ash!"

"The Ghoul!" Scooby shouted, pointing at the thing he was looking. This made everyone turned to where he was pointing and their eyes widen once they saw the Ghoul.

The Ghoul let out a roar before lunging at them. Luckily, they all manage to dodge right away, with Shaggy and Scooby managing to save their food tower. The Ghoul crashed into the table, making the food splattered all over it. It groaned a little at the mess before turning over to the people who were close to it, which was the children and the Pokemon.

"Quick, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered his small partner, who quickly nodded and sent a large thunderbolt at the Ghoul with a loud "Pika- _CHU_!" Unfortunately, as the Thunderbolt hit the Ghoul, it only bounced off it like it was a ball.

"The Thunderbolt had no effect!" Clemont gasped as everyone stared wide-eyed at what just happened. The Ghoul soon lunged at them, but they all manage to run out of the way just in time, making the Ghoul's mouth get stuck on a table it landed it on.

Ash and the others ran into a corner at the same time, the Ghoul managing to free itself from the table(while spitting out a few broken teeth) and began to walk slowly over to them as they cowered at the corner as far as they could.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby(who were hiding behind an overturned table the whole time) watched as the Ghoul trapping the kids in the corner. They looked down to their tower before looking at each other.

"Prepared for this type of occasion?" Shaggy quoted about what he said earlier. This made Scooby sighed, but they knew they had to do this.

Back with the others, they closed their eyes and held each other tightly preparing for the worst as the Ghoul continued to walked slowly, taunting them.

"Hey, you!" The Ghoul turned, only to be meet with chunks of the Scooby Snack tower in its face. It growled, trying to get the sticky substance out of its eyes. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were able to grabbed Ash and the others ran as fast as they could towards the main kitchen's doors.

The Ghoul was finally able to get enough the substance out of its eyes only to see the main kitchen's doors slammed shut and being locked.

"Like kid, why is your uncle letting a ghoul running around?" Shaggy yelled frantically, he and Scooby whipping around to face the children, who were farther in the dark kitchen while gripping each other as they sat on one of the tables.

"You think I would be acting this way if I knew?!" Ash asked rhetorically while there was a look of panic in his eyes.

"Oh… Good point." Shaggy muttered, before he screamed along with everyone else once they heard banging from the doors.

There were a few more bangs until the door finally open with the Ghoul going through it, ready to get the people who entered its hotel. Only it was meet with no one in sight.

It scratched its head confusingly. It could have sworn it saw those people run in here. A small _clang!_ got it's attention, turning its head to see a dipper spoon on the ground. The Ghoul moved slowly over to it, getting down on all fours as it tries to sniff.

Unknown to it, but Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne were right near where the Ghoul was. It only couldn't see them because they were all hiding inside a metal cabinet door that was big enough to fit all of them. They were sweating suspense as they hoped that the Ghoul wouldn't turned to this corner and see them. Luckily, the Ghoul decided to turn to a different direction, making them sigh in relief softy.

Back with the Ghoul, it was still sniffing out the intruders. It suddenly landed on top of a large kitchen food cart to get a better chance at sniffing. Unknown to it, Ash, Pikachu, Shaggy, and Scooby were right underneath the Ghoul as they hugged each other tightly in hopes the Ghoul doesn't see them.

Suddenly Ash's nose began to twitch violently. He tried to fight off the feeling that was coming up, but it was too strong.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…!" Before he could even sneeze, Scooby quickly put his finger under Ash's nose. The three remaining figures quickly kringled, waiting just in case it didn't work and they've been discovered. But soon Ash quickly nodded to tell them he was fine, which made them sigh softly in relief while Scooby removed his finger from Ash. However…

 _"ACHOO!"_

That loud noise made the two humans and two animals meet face-to-face with the Ghoul's face as he it glared at them upside down.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted while the others just screamed. Thinking quickly, they came out of the cart through the other side and began to run for their lives, with the Ghoul following after them.

"No Ash, this way!" Shaggy called out when Ash and Pikachu try to run into a empty cabinet. Realizing it would be pointless to hide in it because the Ghoul already saw them, they both quickly made a L-turn from the cabinet to Shaggy. At the same, the Ghoul made a lunge at him, but only to crash into the cabinet when Ash made a L-turn.

The Ghoul got up in a slight daze, but it soon regain its conscious when it saw the door being slammed closed and the humans and three animals were running out of the dinner room.

* * *

Back with Fred, Velma, and Daphne, they were busy looking for Peggy.

"Say, where do you think Shaggy and Scooby are with those kids?" Fred asked.

"Knowing those two, they probably dragged them off to find the Kitchen." Velma laughed. As they all turned a corner, they heard two voices arguing.

"I told you, I'm not allowed to give any personal information to strangers!"

"Come on, Peggy! You and me are the same! We've been put under Taku's shadow for far too long! Imagine what we could do once we own his company!"

"Hey, I've made a pretty decent life the way I've already work. At least I don't spend the rest of my life eating donuts for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

There was an appalled gasp. "How dare you." Soon they found Derek stomping by them, looking completly fummed while muttering to himself. Suddenly he turned back to face Peggy one last time.

"Let's see how well you do without me, Peggy White!" With that, he stormed down the hall where Mystery Inc. just went through.

"Well, he sure is demanding." Daphne murmured.

"Oh, you have no idea…" Peggy muttered before she began to look back into her IPad.

Seeing Derek acting that way made Velma thoughtful and suspicious as she rubbed her chin.

"Um, Mrs. White?" Fred asked, making Peggy sighed and looked up from her IPad.

"Yes? This better be important." She said hurriedly.

"We just want to know about the Ancient Lodge Hotel Ghoul history." Fred explained, this makes Peggy sigh once again.

"Of course…" She muttered as she put her IPad in her bag. Once that was done, she turned to the teenagers. "Well, there's isn't much I can say about the Ghoul. Only that it's been around as long as this Hotel."

"But Peggy, there must be more about the Ghoul that we need to know about." Velma pressed on. Peggy looked like she was pondering it for a moment, before eventually caving in.

"Well, there are some old photo records of the how the Ghoul became to be. I can show you them if you like." This made the gang smile.

"That would be great, Peggy." Velma said.

"The records are in Taku's office. If you will follow me, please." The gang followed as Peggy lead them to Taku's Office.

* * *

Somewhere in the hotel, walking-cane suddenly came out of a corner, swinging rapidly as if there was something at the corner. After that, Shaggy's head popped out and took a quick look around.

"Alright, the coast is clear." He told the people behind him. Soon he, Scooby, Ash, and the others began to walk slowly down the hall. Due to the events that happened before, the others thought it was best for Scooby to cover Ash's nose and mouth just in case he sneezes again, something that the later didn't find it appealing at all.

"Do you think we lost it back at in the kitchen?" Bonnie asked, she was trembling as she gripped her brother's jumpsuit tightly.

"Like, it's never that easy." Shaggy told them. "Whenever me and Scoob escape our first encounter with the monster, we usually ended up in a dark corridor like this. We think we're safe, then… THE MONSTER COMES OUT AND TRIES TO EAT US!"

At that part, Bonnie screamed and hid her head in her brother's suit. The people that know her shot a glare at Shaggy, who grinned sheepishly.

A while later, they continued down the dark corridor with Shaggy in the lead, often swinging the walking-cane around just in case. By the second, Ash was getting more annoyed that they have to keep him on 'sneeze-watch' when he already feels better!

Finally having enough, he quickly pushed Scooby's hands off him. "You don't have to do that anymore! I felt better ages ago!" He whispered-yelled. Scooby gave him one last suspicious look before following after the group.

Ash sighed as he took a gulp of hair before he followed after them. However, heavy breathing on his neck began him to make him feel uncomfortable. Wow did his uncle have to install a heater in the corridor? It's already making him sweat.

Wait, everyone but him weren't sweating. Why was it just him sweating? Unless, it's not a generator… it's probably someone breathing on him. But, if there's someone else with them, then that means…

Taking the risk, Ash stopped and slowly turned his head around. Once he saw the two glowing white eyes that seemed to be staring right at his soul, he could've have sworn his heart stopped.

"Gh…..gh….gh...gh…" Ash stammered as his whole body shook. His stampering caught the attention of the others.

"Hey, Ash, what's the matter? You sound like you saw the gh…." Shaggy trailed off as he and the others grew pale once they saw what he was looking at. It was the Ghoul! It found them!

The Ghoul let out a loud road, but before it could bite Ash, Serena and Clemont quickly pulled the petrified boy out of the way. It gave Shaggy a chance to stick the cane into the Ghoul's mouth, leaving the Ghoul to be mouth-opened.

"Like, RUN!" Shaggy called out, snapping Ash out of it. They all quickly ran away from the Ghoul as it tries to pull the cane out of it's mouth.

* * *

"This was supposedly destroyed when the Ancient Lodge Hotel was beginning to sink." Peggy began as she placed an old worn photobook in front of the three teenagers as the sit near Taku's desk. "But luckily Taku was able to recover it before it be really be destroyed."

"Thank you, Peggy." Velma said as she opened the book and began to skimmed through the delicated photos. She stopped once she caught sight of a man that oddly reminded her of Dewey Ottoman, with his long hair silk back and wearing a nice tailored-Victorian suit. He appeared to be proudly holding a gigantic key as he stood in front of an older version of the Ancient Lodge Hotel.

"Who's this" Velma asked, pointing at the picture as she showed it to Peggy. Peggy adjusted her glasses as she looked at the picture.

"That's Thomas Williams. The original owner of the Hotel." Peggy answered.

"What happened to him when the Ghoul came?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing," Peggy said, before turning a couple of pages, revealing the a photo of the Ghoul, dressed in Thomas's clothing while it was chasing a few people. "Because he is the ghoul."

"Whoa…" Fred muttered in astonishment as he gaze at a picture where the Ghoul was lifting a desk and was about to throw it at running victims.

"How did he become like this?" Daphne whispered, horrified at what the man had become.

"Well, there was this bad blizzard in 1891, Thomas found himself trapped in the hotel for months. At that time, food was running low, and Thomas was beginning to suffer from cabin fever. He… Well, I'm sure you all heard of the Donner Party, right?" At the mention of that historical event, it made the gang gulped, already knowing what she meant.

"After that incident, the Ancient Lodge Hotel was shut down. Everyone was too scared to face the Ghoul of the Hotel." Peggy continued.

Velma skimmed through a few more pages, before she closed the book and nodded towards Peggy.

"Thank you, Peggy." The woman nodded before she began to put the book away.

Velma turned to her friends and said, "I think it's time to find Shaggy and Scooby."

"Yeah, we need them to help find some clues." Fred agreed, but before any of them could leave the office, they stopped dead in their tracks once they heard Shaggy and Scooby's screams, followed by the screams of the children and the Pokemon.

"That sounded like the guys!" Fred called out.

"And Ash and his friends!" Peggy yelled, for the first time actually feeling concerned for her boss's nephew.

Suddenly, Ash, Shaggy, Scooby, and the others made a sudden big turned from the far end of the hall and began to run towards the office. Behind them, the Ghoul was closing in on them. It arms swinging wildly as it chased its victims.

"FRED! VELMA! DAPHNE! HELP!" Scooby called out.

"IT'S THE GHOUL! HE'S REAL! HE'S COMING! HE'S SO SMELLY!" Shaggy cried hysterically over the panic screams of the children as they all ran as fast as they could from the Ghoul.

"Shaggy, Scooby, in here!" Fred yelled, opening the door wider for them.

While he was busy being dragged by Bonnie in hopes he would keep up, Clemont dared himself to turned around to take a look at the Ghoul. However what he saw only confused him instead of terrifying him. The ghoul wasn't wearing the Victorian male corset, but he could've have sworn when the Ghoul first chased them, it had the corset on. That was strange…

"Come on, Clemont!" Bonnie shouted while tugging on him even harder, making Clemont realize what sort of predicament they were in and continued to run as fast as he could.

"Hurry!" Daphne shouted. Though they were doing there best, it seemed the Ghoul was faster as it tried to bite on Scooby's tail. Luckily, Scooby was able to move it out of the way and that scared him enough to go faster. His legs began to move rapidly like a motorcycle as he zoomed down the hall, while unintentionally putting everyone on his back as he bumped into them.

"Scooby, in here!" Velma shouted as Scooby finally made it in the office. As soon they were all in the office, Fred quickly slammed the door and locked it as the Ghoul came barreling into it.

"Shaggy, a little help?!" Fred pleaded as the Ghoul kept on slamming the door in an attempt to break in. Fred was putting his back behind the door in hopes to keep it in place, but he only lost his place every time the Ghoul kept on slamming into the door.

Shaggy nodded, though his teeth were chittering like mad. After making sure Ash and Serena(who were both holding each other tightly) are going to be alright, Shaggy quickly hurried over to the door put his hands on the door.

Everytime the door kept on banging, Bonnie kept on screaming while Velma was trying to comfort her. There were have more bangs until, there was silence.

Fred put his ear on the door while everyone hold their breaths, not daring making another sound in case the Ghoul was still there.

"I don't hear anything." Fred finally whispered after a few moments. "Maybe it left…"

Fred began to slowly unlock the door, despite the whispered protests of the children. As he slowly opened the door, Fred poked his head out of the small opening and took a look around. There was no body in sight...

* * *

 **AN: DUN! DUN! DUUUUNN! Did it put you all in the suspense? It did for me! Here are the clues so far-**

 **Clue 1#: Someone hacked in Taku's email, stopping him from delivering a message to Delia that Ash and his friends couldn't go to the hotel. Who would do that?**

 **Clue 2#: There is a Ghoul who's wearing a Victorian Male Corset, but one without it? What could that mean?**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **FanficFan920: Hmm, we will see when the Gang traps the Ghoul.**

 **Joltile: Wow, that's really good detective work there, my friend! Sadly, I can't tell you if you're right or not. You'll have to find out when the Gang captures the Ghoul, but you can keep on working on to solve the mystery! And thank you, by the way. But the Ghoul is not plaguing my nightmares, it's my daydreams that Ghoul is haunting me...**

 **Matt: You'll know by the end, but keep on searching!**


	5. Searching for Clues: Part 1

**AN: Hey guys! Another chapter! I hope everyone had a great Year and is ready for the new one!**

* * *

Searching for Clues: Part 1

After that incident, the Gang quickly had Ash and his friends sent to their room in the Hotel. They didn't complain, mostly because they were tired from all the events. Luckily, their room was connected to Shaggy and Scooby's room, so the Gang were able to keep an eye on them as they all sat on one of the beds while Velma was busy typing away on her laptop.

"I was able to take a photo of the Ghoul when it was chasing Shaggy, Scooby and those kids." She told them as a picture of the Ghoul that was in the hall. The fact that it was missing it's corset made Shaggy and Scooby thoughtful.

"And here's the picture of the 1891 Ghoul." Soon another picture of the Ghoul came up, this time it was wearing the corset.

"Hey, one's wearing a corset…" Fred began.

"And the other one isn't." Daphne finished.

"Like that's weird." Shaggy muttered out loud, catching the other's attention.

"What is it, Shaggy?" Fred asked.

"Well, me and Scoob could have sworn the first time we saw the Ghoul it was wearing that same corset." Shaggy explained.

"One ghoul is wearing a corset and another isn't. Interesting…" Velma hummed thoughtfully.

"So do we have any suspects yet?" Fred asked.

"What about Derek Allen? He's seem pretty interested to make sure that Taku fails on his hotel." Daphne told them as Velma puts up a picture of the grump-face security guard on her laptop.

"And Sally Evans. She said that she needed a good story on her article in order to save her career." Fred added, soon Sally's bright smiling picture appeared.

"Oh, oh! Put Peggy White down!" Shaggy suddenly spoke.

"You think she's the Ghoul?" Fred asked.

"I think the way she looked at me in the office was scarier than the Ghoul!" At this, Shaggy shivered. "Put her down!" Seeing no point in arguing with him, Velma put up Peggy's picture on her laptop.

"Everyone but Peggy weren't around when the Ghoul first attacked. Not to mention that there are two different Ghouls running around." Velma said thoughtfully.

"Well, Gang, I think it's time we split up and search for clues." Fred announced. "Shaggy, you and Scooby go search the halls, me and the girls are going to go check the lobby. Now, any questions?"

"Yeah, like, why can't we just stay with the kids?" Shaggy asked, with Scooby rapidly nodding to agree with him. "I mean, with that Ghoul running, like someone has to keep an eye on them. And me and Scoob were able to protect them when they first saw the Ghoul."

"Our rooms are connected, Shaggy," Fred explained. To his point, he got up and opened the door that was near the left of the TV. Inside, there was an interior of one window, a small flat-screen TV and underneath it, a rustic round coffee table sat in the middle of the room, before it was a long couch. What seemed to be part of the wall, there were two bunks beds with a simple ladder that leads up to the top beds.

In each bed showed Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, and Clemont sleeping soundly in their pajamas, as if todays events didn't occur.

"Besides, even if the Ghoul wanted to get in, he had to go through two locked doors." Fred continued after shutting the door gently and locking it with a key. "And there's only two keys to their door. So I doubt those kids are naive enough to give their key to anyone else."

"Oh… I hate it when Fred's right." Shaggy mumbled to Scooby, who nodded.

"So that's settles it, we'll meet back here when in a few hours." Velma declared. As she, Fred, and Daphne already left, Shaggy and Scooby were innocently whistling, not moving from their positions on the bed. Finally having enough, Freddy came back in and grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks.

"Come on, you two." Fred grumbled as he dragged the whimpering cowards out of the room.

* * *

After, somewhat, convincing the two cowards to go search the halls, the other members of the gang began to search the lobby.

"There must be _something_ about the Ghoul that's around here." Freddy pressed after looking behind one of the curtains. Velma was busy with searching under the couches, but ended up coughing when a dust bunny got caught in her face.

"Well, whatever it is, it's obviously isn't here." She muttered hoarsely. Daphne, meanwhile, was busy searching through the grand staircase in case there was something that the Ghoul must have dropped. When she didn't, Daphne was about to climb down the stairs when something caught her eye.

It was a piece of fabric just sitting near the edge of the middle part of the staircase. Daphne picked up and examined it. Her eyes widen as she called out to her friends, "Guys! Look at this?"

Fred and Velma looked over to Daphne when she hurried over to them. They stare blankly at the fabric before Fred spoke dryly, "It's a piece of fabric, Daphne…"

"Not just any piece of cloth, Freddy," Daphne pressed. "It's a piece from the Ghoul's pants. I recognized it when it was chasing the boys and the kids."

"It must have fallen out when the Ghoul came by." Velma said.

"Not only that, but I don't think that Ghoul is what it appears to be." Daphne began, lifting the fabric up higher. "Back in the Victorian Era, men had their pants made from broadcloth. But _this_ piece was made from modern-day wool."

"Girl knows her fabrics…" Velma mumbled with slight awe in her eyes.

"So if the clothings are different, then it must mean that whatever one of those ghous are, they're not the one from 1890." Fred put together.

"And it also means that someone in this Hotel is using the Thomas the Ghoul legend to make sure Taku's hotel goes out of business." Velma added.

"And speaking of clothes, I think it's time we pay our friend Sally a visit." Daphne told them.

* * *

"Like Scoob, remind me again on how we got ourselves into these thing?" Shaggy asked in a high-pitched tone as he and Scooby walked down the dark corridor of rooms, the only thing they have for a light source was candle.

"Man, why do we always have to get pick on searching creepy hallways?" Shaggy continued to voice his thoughts. "Like, I get that we're the fastest runners. But why shouldn't the gang go to the creepy places if they're so brave. Then again, the monster always finds anyway if we stay in a 'safe ' place-"

While Shaggy was continuing to voice his thoughts, Scooby's ear soon began to twitch when he thought he heard something. Nervously, he looked towards where he thought he heard the noise. At the end of the hall, there was a small light emitting in the corner, along with a pitter-patter of footsteps coming closer.

"-and the monster still finds us if we just stay behind. Like, I wonder what would happen if we just leave the area all together…" Shaggy continued, not noticing Scooby was furiously tugging on his shirt until he finished his sentence. "Like, what is it Scoob?" Scooby pointed at the end of the hall. Once he saw what Scooby was pointing at, Shaggy quickly did a big gulp and began to shiver.

"L-Like, Scoob? D-Don't tell me t-t-that's the Gh-Gh-Gh-Ghoul?" He stuttered, feeling weak on the legs.

"I-I don't k-k-know…." Scooby respond, his voice and body were just as shaky.

The two could only hold each other tightly as the light began to glow brighter as the steps grew louder. They closed their eyes tightly and braced themselves as when the light was bright enough for the person to reveal themselves.

They waited and…

Nothing happened.

Hesitantly, they peeked open one eye and saw that the light was shrinking down from the corner. Not to mention the light sounds from the footsteps began to grow sofer until they couldn't hear it anymore.

This made them sigh in relief as they let go of each other. "Like, man… That was a close one." Shaggy said, before they began to walk forward. "For a second there, I thought we were going to be-!" As they passed by the corner, Shaggy was suddenly meet to the face by an old hickory rock maple bat.

"Wike… pwetty staws…" He mumbled elusively as cartoon stars float around his head, before he fell to the ground.

"Shaggy?" A boy's voice called out, soon came from the corner was Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder. In one of his hands was a lighted candle and the other was the bat.

"Ah!" Ash gasped once he saw Shaggy on the ground holding both of his cheeks in pain. "Sorry about that!"

"Like what hit me?" He asked, still in daze.

"Sorry, I thought you were the Ghoul…" Ash mumbled as he put down his candle and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"Wh-Ash?!" Shaggy said once he took knowledge of the young boy and his Pokemon were awake and out of bed. "Like, what are you and that mouse of yours doing out here with the Ghoul running around?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Ash repeated, looking more embarrassed than ever. "Our stomachs woke us up, we just _had_ to get something to eat." Then he realized what the older boy said about Pikachu. "Hey! Pikachu's _not_ some mouse!"

"Like, okay!" Shaggy yelled, waving his arms in a surround sign when he saw how upset the boy was. "Look, how about me and Scoob take you two to the kitchen to grab a bite? Then we'll take you right back to your room before the Ghoul finds you. How's that?"

Ash seemedly calmed down hearing that before nodded. "Yeah, alright…"

This made Shaggy sigh as he put his arm around Ash's shoulders (while being mindful of Pikachu) and began to led him down the hall with Scooby following.

"Great, so how about a good ol cheeseburger for that little tummy of-ZOINKS!" Shaggy suddenly yelped and began to hop on one foot as he gripped the other in pain.

"I think you need to do something about those big shoes of yours." Ash said dryly while the animals snickered the comenic sight.

"Like, I didn't stubbed my toe on my shoe!" Shaggy said defensively. "I stubbed it on… on…" He looked down and his eyes widen in surprise; "On a chunk of gold?" He said confusingly as he picked up said-object.

"Like what's a chunk of gold lying around?" Shaggy asked, tossing it around a bit.

"I don't know." Scooby shrugged.

"I don't remember my Uncle saying anything about gold lying around." Ash added in.

"Like, I wonder if it's a clue…" Shaggy thought outloud.

"Maybe-" Suddenly Ash's nose began to twitch violently before, "Ah...Ah….AH! _ACHOO!"_

"Like, you're still sick?" Shaggy questioned while the two animals shot the boy concerned looks.

"I-I'm not sick- _ACHOO_!" Everyone else winced at the loud noise that sneeze made. Suddenly Pikachu began to feel something dripping from the ceiling onto its fur. Whatever it was, it made Pikachu shivered at the sticky cold substance. Daring to look up, the Electric-Mouse stole a glance towards the ceiling. Now he wished he didn't dare as his fur somehow went pale.

"Pi...Pi….Pi…" Scooby noticed the mouse stampering as it pointed its shaky paw up to where it was looking at. Looking up, Scooby's eye widened fearfully at what he saw and began to join in on the Pokemon's stampering.

"Shag….Shag...Shag…" The dog furiously began to tug on his best friend's shirt while Pikachu began to do the same with his own best friend.

"-remind me to get you some tissues on the way." Shaggy told Ash, before noticing Scooby tugging on his shirt. "Like, stop that Scoob."

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked, his voice suddenly hoarse. The two animals pointed at where they were looking, so the humans looked up and saw two glowing white-eyes staring right down at them.

"T-That isn't…" Shaggy trailed off, too scared to continue while Ash picked up his candle and brought it up to light the dark part of the ceiling. Soon they saw the Ghoul's figure lighting up form the candle.

"AH! IT'S THE GHOUL!" Ash screamed while Shaggy and Scooby hold each other tightly. The Ghoul let out a roar before dropping down at its victims.

* * *

 **AN: Dun! Dun! DUUUUNN! Cliffhanger! How as that for my first cliffhanger? Hey, uh, listen, School is coming back tomorrow, so there's a possible chance I won't be updating as often as I used too. Just wanted to give you guys the heads up. Here are the clues so far-**

 **Clue 1#: Someone hacked in Taku's email, stopping him from delivering a message to Delia that Ash and his friends couldn't go to the hotel. Who would do that?**

 **Clue 2#: There is a Ghoul who's wearing a Victorian Male Corset, but one without it? What could that mean?**

 **Clue 3#: A piece of the Ghoul's clothes is found! But wait, it's not the same fabric used in the Victorian Era. Could Sally Evans be behind this?**

 **Clue 4#: There's a chunk of gold lying around the Hotel halls. What could that possibly mean?**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **FanficFan920: Team Rocket? I know that's more than likely, but they're not even in this story.**

 **Joltile: Once again, great detective work my friend. It's ashamed that I can't tell you if you're close or not. I'm glad you like some of the hilarity, (even if they are not what they seemed). And thank you for that advice, I feel my better now.**

 **Matt: We shall see, not everyone is in the clear yet.**


	6. Searching for Clues: Part 2

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long! School's a murder in 8th grade! Anyway, here's the chapter with a guest appearance!**

* * *

Searching for Clues: Part 2

Somewhere in the farthest part of the hotel, a window suddenly burst opens by some magical force as the chilly wind began to spread across the room.

"W-Why d-did the t-t-twerps h-have t-to g-go s-s-somewh-where s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold?" A man's voice shivered as two gloved hands gripped the window's shelf, though it looked to be covered in frost.

"H-How a-a-am I s-s-sup-pose to k-know?" A woman's voice spoke up, showing she was just as cold as the man while another frosted covered gloves gripped the shelf alongside the other pair of gloves.

"W-Will y-y-you t-two st-stop t-t-talking a-al-ready a-and g-get in-inside?!" A raspy and shivering voice yelled at them.

"W-W-Wo-b-bu-f-f-f-fet!" Another shivering voice called out.

"A-Alright!" The first two voices called out. Soon a frost-covered Jessie and James were revealed as they lifted themselves from the window and into the room. They both reached back into the window and pulled two shivering Meowth and Wobbuffet with icicles sticking from them.

"You think a m-millionare w-would pick a b-better place to host a h-hotel." Jessie mumbled as she and James begin to start a fire in the small fireplace of the room. Wobbuffet was busy rubbing himself together in hopes he will heat up.

"W-Well, he is the t-twerp's uncle, i-it would make sense." James said, making Jessie give a grunt of agreement.

"We're not here to talk about the Twerp and his Uncle!" Meowth yelled, after nearly five hours on hiding in the airplane wheel compartment with no food, and having to trudging through the snow for about seven hours had finally made him snapped. "We're here to get Pikachu, so stop fooling around and let's go look for it!"

"Oh, calm down, Meowth," Jessie said after the fire started, taking no signs of being bothered by his snapping. "We're free from the cold, not to mention we got a nice, warm, and cozy fire."

At the mention of the word "fire", Meowth suddenly sat in between the two humans with a satisfied cat face.

"Though I personally do enjoy a good fire." He said, making Jessie and James smile in triumph.

"Wobbuffet, will you do us a favor get the blankets from that closet over there?" Jessie said, making Wobbuffet nodded and went over to the closet. But as soon as it opened the door, it suddenly screamed and backed away into its other team members and wrapped its arms around Jessie as it continues to stare at the closet in fear.

"Wobbuffet! What's wrong with you?!" Jessie yelled in irritation while trying to get so-called Patent Pokemon off of her, but whenever she try to pry its arms loose, they only wrapped tighter around her.

"Wo-Wo-Wo-Wo…." Wobbuffet stuttered, while the Jessie and James couldn't understand it, Meowth did, though he didn't look too happy.

"'Gh-Gh-Gh-Gh', use your words, you blockhead!" He yelled.

"WOBBUFFET!" The Patient Pokemon finally screamed, pointing at the still opened closet. Hearing Wobbuffet's words, Meowth gave it a confused look.

"What did it say?" James asked once he saw Meowth's face.

"Something about a Ghoul in the closet." Meowth mumbled, making the two humans looked confused.

"Ghoul? _Please_ ," Jessie said with an eye roll, "That's just an made-up fairytale that this World's Government used as an excuse to get rid of all the Pokemon."

"Well, _something_ must have scared Wobbuffet." James pointed out to the shaken Pokemon.

"Uh, guys?" Meowth suddenly spoke up, looking fearful as he gazed at something. "I'm thinking what blockhead said is true!"

"What makes you say that?" Jessie asked.

Suddenly Meowth pointed to the closet. "'Cause there's a Ghoul in the closet!" Hearing those words, Jessie and James snapped their heads to the closet and what they saw horrified them.

Right in the closet was the Ghoul (The one without the corset) was right inside the closet. However, its posture seemed strange, almost like a turned off robot. Not to mention that its eyes weren't glowing. But this brought no concern to Team Rocket because all they could think about is that there is a Ghoul in the same room with them.

"AH!" They all screamed and quickly hold each other as they shivered at the sight of the Ghoul. They waited for the Ghoul to jump right at them.

A few seconds went by….

Silence…

They soon relaxed a bit when they made sure the Ghoul wasn't moving. Soon Jessie let out a nervous laugh. "S-See you two, I told you Ghouls weren't real."

"Yeah, that's probably just a dummy someone used for Halloween." James agreed, but his tone matched Jessie's.

It all seemed okay at first, but then the Ghoul's suddenly began to glow and it sprang to life! It lurched forward, moving away from the closet in lightning speed right towards them!

"AH!" They all screamed, before making a break for the window. They tumbled into the cold snow, but ignored the bitter cold as they got up and continued running before yelling, "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Meanwhile, the Ghoul remained in the same position it was before, it suddenly limped forward with its eyes dying down. As if it was floating, the Ghoul moved back into the closet. Once it was inside, the door slammed shut and what sounds like mechanics began to run.

* * *

Fred, Velma, and Daphne were right outside Sally's apartment (Which was Room B123) where they were discussing on how to speak to her.

"Okay, remember… Don't tell her anything directly. Trick her into saying anything about the Ghoul." Freddy whispered to the girls so Sally couldn't hear.

"Right." They whispered together, before Velma knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sally's voice answered through the thick door.

"Uh, Sally? It's us, Daphne, Fred, and Velma. Can you let us in?" Daphne called out.

"Oh!" They heard a few jingles that sound like locks unlocking. Soon they saw Sally's green eyes through the small opening of the door. "Boy, am I glad to see all of you."

"Is it alright if we could come in?" Fred asked.

"Sure!" Once that was said, Sally opened the door wider enough for them. When they were inside, Sally began to lock door as she continued. "I was so worried about you guys when I heard the Ghoul chase your friends and the children. Are they alright?"

"They're fine." Fred waved off, as he was too focus on looking around the room to find some possible clues. "But we were wondering where you when the Ghoul was around?"

"What?" Sally was completely caught off guard by what the young teenager just said, but continued. "Well, I was in my room, working on my article. I hadn't left my room ever since."

Velma walked over to the desk that had the large lamp hanging over it. On the desk it appeared to be what looked like the beginning stages of an article.

"Say, Sally," Daphne spoke up as she walked over to the Fashion Artist, showing her the ripped cloth. "What can you tell me about this cloth?"

"Well, it looks to me like a modern-day wool knit together to look like a business suite." Sally said straightforwardly, but then she frowned. "Although, I have to say this cloth has been poorly made."

"Really?" Daphne asked, looking very interested "How come?"

"Well, whoever did it must have been in a rush. The string is loose, probably the reason why it fell apart." Sally continued.

"Can I talk to my friend in private for a moment." Before Sally could answer, Daphne was already huddle with Velma and Fred.

"Guys, I don't think she's behind all of this." She whispered so that only they could hear.

"What makes you think that?" Freddy asked.

"Well, while Sally's career is on the rocks, she's an expert fashion designer. She just doesn't make clothing like it was some sloppy joe." Daphne told him firmly.

"Wait, so if Sally isn't the Ghoul, then what about-" Before Velma could continue, they were interrupted by familiar screams.

"What was that?!" Sally yelled, perplexed at what just happened.

"That sounded like Shaggy and Scooby!" Daphne realized.

"Not to mention Taku's nephew! I told him and his friends to stay in their room and lock the door!" Freddy grumbled to himself before breaking into a run towards the source, following behind them was the girls and Sally.

* * *

In the dark corridors of the Hotel, Serena, Clemont, Dedenne, and Bonnie were searching the halls for their friend. They all had woken up from a nightmare about the Ghoul, once they saw Ash's empty bed it didn't take them long to figure out where he was heading. But concerned that the Ghoul will find him before he could get back, they decided to go look for them.

"Why does Ash's stomach always wakes him up at the most dangerous times?" Bonnie mumbled as she and brother hid behind Serena, who was in the lead with a candle as her light source.

"Well, this is Ash we're talking about, Bonnie." Clemont tried to explain, though he was shaking like a leaf. "You know how his stomach is."

"I just hope we find him before the Ghoul does." Serena said, her eyes showing great concern. "Who knows what could happen-"

Luckily they did find Ash and Pikachu, only for them to barrel into their friends along with Shaggy and Scooby. They all fell to the ground with Clemont's glasses falling off.

"My glasses!" He shouted, trying to reach for them. "I can't see a thing without my glasses!"

Meanwhile for Serena and Bonnie, they weren't pretty happy being bumped into like that.

"Hey, what's the big idea running into us like that?!" Bonnie screeched, but her and Serena's scowling faces quickly went away when they saw the reason why the four boys were running as it's shadow covered them.

Clemont, who noticed the shadow, put his glasses back on and his vision cleared to reveal the Ghoul standing over them!

"Now I wish I had your sight Clemont and didn't see at all!" Serena screamed.

Later, Shaggy, Scooby, and everyone else found themselves being chased down the hall by the Ghoul.

"Like, I know you need your brain food," Shaggy called out to the Ghoul behind them. "But these are our brains!"

"And I don't think I have any brains!" Ash added. But the Ghoul didn't seemed to cared as it continued to race after them.

Just when he thought they were goners, Scooby saw an elevator wide opened for all of them to fit in.

"Shaggy!" He called out.

"Like, what?!" Shaggy asked, looking on the verge of panic. "Can't you see we're all about to be-" Shaggy stopped when he saw the elevator. "Oh, sorry…"

Taking a big U-turn, everyone quickly made their way into the elevator. The Ghoul was cut off guard by the sudden turn and ended up crashing into a door. Once the Ghoul had gotten up, it could already see the elevator door closing and the sound of it going down.

Figuring out where they were going, the Ghoul roared in frustration.

* * *

After taking deep, heavy breaths from their fiasco from the Ghoul, Shaggy begin to notice the floor he just pressed. "Like, Ash? Why did your Uncle installed a 'Gold Mine' on the elevator?"

"Wait, what?" Ash looked up and his eyes caught the label button. "I don't remember my Uncle saying about a Gold Mine under here?"

Before anybody could continued, the elevator suddenly opened and they were all met with an interesting sight.

Right before was a gigantic underground mine. The walls were etched with gold as some of it poked out. There were also about of dozen of mine tracks that lead into multiple directions. There was also mining tools lying around.

"Gee, talk about your spooky destination…" Shaggy mumbled as they all exited the elevator.

"You think your Uncle knows about this place, Ash?" Serena mumbled.

"If he did, I think he would have told my mom…" Was Ash's only answer, not getting a good feeling about all of this.

Clemont was busy looking at some of the mining equipment on the ground. He picked up a jack hammer and gasped. "Hey, this equipment is still warm!"

"Does it mean somebody's been down here?" Bonnie asked as she and everyone else came to Clemont.

"Well, by the way things look, I would think so." Clemont told her as he set the jack hammer down.

After a while of looking around by following the tracks, they were meet with a miner cart. They all looked down to find a large pile of gold inside.

"Looks like somebody's been mining down here…" Ash mumbled after he picked up a gold started to toss it up and down.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Ghoul?" Serena asked. Meanwhile, something caught Shaggy and Scooby's attention.

"Like, why don't we ask him!" Shaggy suddenly shouted, pointing at the darkness before them. The children looked and gasped when they saw the white eyes of the Ghoul.

"Run!" Ash told them, soon they all made a break for it to the elevator. The Ghoul right behind them.

When the Ghoul suddenly made a turn for the corner where they had run from, it was met with baseball bat to the face. There was a loud sound of clanging when the bat made contact, the eyes of the Ghoul died down as it fell backwards onto the ground.

Ash blinked as he stepped out of the corner with the bat in hand. Soon everyone else followed and they grew confused when they saw the Ghoul twitching.

"Like, I didn't know Ghouls had seizures." Shaggy commented on the strange sight.

"Hmm…" Clemont bent down to inspect the Ghoul. When he only gave it a light tape, the shaking got first then suddenly the Ghoul's chest opened to show gears running amuck inside it.

"It's a robot!" Bonnie realized.

"Like, no wonder it smells so bad, it's running with oil!" Shaggy realized.

"Wait, what about the other-?" Serena began, but was cut off when a roar interrupted her. The whole mine shook from the loud noise. Shakingly they all turned their heads to see the other Ghoul glaring at them from the shadows.

"U-Uh, I-I think he d-didn't like me h-hitting his f-friend." Ash mumbled as the bat shook in his hands. Suddenly Shaggy and Scooby lost their fearful face.

"Hey, wait... Like, why are we so scared? That thing's a robot." Shaggy told them.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed, before they smugly marched over to the Ghoul.

 _"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"_ Ash suddenly sneezed uncontrollably. That's when the children realized something.

"Wait, Mr. Shaggy!" Bonnie tried to stop the two grown-ups as they pulled out two water bottles and began to shake them.

"Ash wouldn't stopped sneezing when we first saw the Ghoul!" Serena continued as Ash continued to sneeze.

"And he's been around oil before, and he never sneeze around it before!" Clemont said as the boys opened their water bottles.

"So that means, that Ghoul is-!" Before Bonnie could finish, the boys already spilled their water all over the Ghoul. However, the Ghoul didn't shake like they would expect it too. In fact, it looked even madder than before.

"Uh… Did you know that water cleans 57% of your clothes when you spill it?" Shaggy asked nervously, but the Ghoul only roared at his face.

"Like, here's another laundry day!" He yelled out before he and Scooby poured more water, only this time in its eyes. The Ghoul roared, trying to rub the wetness out of its eyes while everyone else made a break for it.

"Like, hurry!" Shaggy told the kids as they ran into the elevator. Shaggy soon followed after them and rapidly pressed the 1st floor button. "Like, start! Start! Start!"

Meanwhile, the Ghoul had recovered and was now coming in fast as them. Shaggy's hair stood up when he saw how close the Ghoul was. He soon pushed the button in light-speed.

Suddenly the door closed at the last second, making everyone winced when the Ghoul crashed into the door. They could hear its roar of frustration fading away as the elevator moves away from the mine. Once they were all safe, they all sigh in relief while sliding down the walls.

"Like, does crazy things happened to you guys all the time?" Shaggy asked in hopes to make light of the situation.

"More often than you know…" Ash mumbled with a slight smile, though his voice was hoarse from the sneezing.

"Well, nice to know someone understands our experience, right Scoob?" He looked at the exhausted dog.

"Reah," Suddenly, he and Shaggy suddenly lean over and fell to the ground as the elevator door flew open. They landed right before their friend's and Sally's feet.

"Shaggy? Scooby?" Freddy looked confused at the sight of his unconscious friends, before turning to the kids in the elevator. "What happened?"

"Oh, we'll tell you later…" Bonnie mumbled.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, hope everyone enjoyed it! I don't when I would be updating since I got so much writing to do, but I'll try my best! Here are the clues so far-**

 **Clue 1#: Someone hacked in Taku's email, stopping him from delivering a message to Delia that Ash and his friends couldn't go to the hotel. Who would do that?**

 **Clue 2#: There is a Ghoul who's wearing a Victorian Male Corset, but one without it? What could that mean?**

 **Clue 3#: A piece of the Ghoul's clothes is found! But wait, it's not the same fabric used in the Victorian Era. Could Sally Evans be behind this?**

 **Clue 4#: There's a chunk of gold lying around the Hotel halls. What could that possibly mean?**

 **Clue 5#: There's an underground mine underneath the Hotel! Who else knows about this?**

 **Clue 6#: The Ghoul without the corset is a robot! But, the other Ghoul isn't, what could that possibly mean?**

 **Clue 7#: Ash won't stop sneezing whenever the Ghoul is around! Since he didn't sneeze around the robot Ghoul, it's obvious he's not sneezing from the oil, but what is it about the Ghoul that's making him sneeze?**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **FanficFan920: That is a clue, but I can't tell you what exactly it means.**

 **Mr. R: Nice to know that someone agrees with me that sometimes school can be a killer. How do you like the story so far?**

 **Matt: Here it is! The appearance of TR! They're not going to have a big role in the story, just minor guest appearances. And what do you mean JP reference?**

 **Joltile: Wow, you may be close to finding out the mystery if you found a clue before I could announce it! Glad you like the mystery so far!**


	7. Trapping the Ghoul: Part 1

**AN: Okay, here it is everyone! I'm sorry that I switched these to Saturdays or Fridays, school is a killer and I have a lot of other stories to write.**

* * *

Trapping the Ghoul: Part 1

After taking a good rest (for Shaggy and Scooby), everyone met back in their rooms. After Shaggy, Scooby, and the children explained what happened, Fred began to pace the floor.

"So one of those Ghouls was a robot! No wonder the way that thing moved look so abnormal, it was running like a machine!" Freddie mumbled to himself.

"Uh, stop me if I sound like I'm about to lose it, but doesn't _anybody_ remember that _there's a real Ghoul running around!?"_ Her friends lean away from Serena as she breathe deeply to calm herself down.

"I think you lost it…" Ash mumbled to her with a sheepish expression.

"Oh boy…" Velma mumbled. Kids, they always over exaggerate things.

"Sorry, Selena-"

"It's Serena!"

"Sorry!" Fred waved his hands around in surrender once he saw the older girl's face. "But I think that the other Ghoul isn't real. Whoever made that robot was probably using it to drive away suspicion from themselves so they could use that Gold Mine underneath the hotel!"

"And since Derek is nowhere to be seen, I'll bet you that it's time to catch ourselves a Ghoul." Velma spoke up, making Fred and Daphne nodded in a agreement.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby shot a glance at the children before them. For some reason, they think- no, _knew_ \- that Derek isn't the one behind all of this. After being the only ones encountering the Ghoul and actually getting a better look at it than any others, they know one thing for sure: that Ghoul is not Derek.

"Well, Gang, I say it's trapping time!" Freddie announced.

"Trapping time?" The children asked together, shooting each other confused glances.

"Like, we'll explain it later…" Shaggy muttered to them as Freddie began to announce his trap idea.

* * *

Safe to say, it astounded the kids.

"As an inventor, I have to say… this is one _interesting_ trap." Clemont finally manage out as he and his friends look at the trap before them.

"It's just a big net on the ceiling, Clemont…" Bonnie deadpanned.

Her words were true. Right over above them in lobby was a gigantic fishing net hanging from the ceiling. By gigantic, it covered almost all of the ceiling from their angle.

"What's so bad about?" Freddie asked, feeling slightly offended that not even kids are impressed by this. "It's a fifteen feet fishing net with ten feet thick wires!"

"It's a net…" Serena said, not looking at least one bit impressed. "They don't always hold well together."

"Oh, and since when did kids become an expert on nets?" Freddie ask incredulous, his knowledge on net pride was hurt to think that a bunch of kids knew better than him.

"You'll be surprise on what you know once you experience them." Was all that Ash could say, making Freddie look confused.

Suddenly Velma cleared her throat. "Fred, the plan…"

"Oh right!" Freddie realized on why they were here. "So, here's the plan. Shaggy, you and Scooby are going to find the Ghoul and led it back to the Lobby. Once you get it under the net, the kids are going to drop the net on him! So, any questions?"

"Yeah, like, why is it always me and Scoob are always the bait?" Shaggy asked in a whimpering voice.

"Come on you guys, you both know that you're the fastest people ones here." Daphne pointed out.

"Still, not gonna do it!" Shaggy declared with arms crossed with Scooby doing the same.

"Will you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Velma urged as she pulled out a Scooby Snack box.

"Nope!" The both shouted together.

Before Velma could say another offer, the kids were already in front of Shaggy and Scooby.

"Come on, Mr. Shaggy!" Bonnie pleaded.

"Yeah, you and Scooby were faster than me when were chased by the Ghoul!" Ash said with Pikachu adding a "Pika!"

"Well," Shaggy mumbled, not to sure. But once he saw the young's bright eyes he and Scooby finally relented. "Oh, alright!" At this, Fred, Daphne, and Velma's jaws dropped. Shaggy and Scooby are willing to be bait just because some kids asked them too? When did this happened?!

"Besides, why are we so afraid of Scoob?" Shaggy began as he and Scooby walked up the stairs. "That Ghoul couldn't even catch us when it chased us those last times, huh?"

"Well…" Freddie finally manage to say after staring at where Shaggy and Scooby are in shock. "Places everyone! Judging by the time they find the Ghoul, we'll already be sitting ducks."

Before they could even moved, Shaggy's voice rang out, "Hold it!" The next thing he knew, Ash saw Shaggy right next to him using a cane to pull a very thin fishing line on the place where he was just about to step on.

"Fred, did you trapped the entire hotel?" Shaggy looked towards the blonde-man sternly. This made Freddie chuckled nervously.

"W-Well, I wouldn't say the _entire_ hotel, the rooms aren't ricked!" Everyone still stares at him, Freddie thought it was best to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Soon, Shaggy and Scooby found themselves in a dark corridor in the hotel with a candle as their only light source. Right now, they were regretting every listening to the kids.

"Like Scoob, why did we agree to this again?" Shaggy asked nervously as his teeth chattered uncontrollably.

"Roh… The things we do for children…" Scooby mumbled. It was true, they couldn't resist the innocence of children!

"Well, look on the bright side Scoob, we _are_ the fastest people in this Hotel. There's no way for that Ghoul to catch us!" Shaggy said in hopes to make both of them feel better. Suddenly a low growl caught their attention, making them hold each other in fear as they shivered.

"M-Man… Where's Ash we you need him?" Shaggy mumbled. "It'll be more safer with him since he always sneezes when the Ghoul is around."

 _"Achoo! Achoo! ACHOO!"_

"Like that." Shaggy sudden realized what he just said and heard. "Wait, if Ash only sneezes when the Ghoul is around, and since he's back in the lobby…"

"Ruh-roh…" Scooby mumbled once he realized what's happening.

"FRED! VELMA DAPHNE!" Shaggy yelled as he and Scooby raced back towards the Lobby. "GET THE KIDS OUT OF THERE! THE GHOUL IS THERE!"

* * *

 _"Achoo! Achoo! ACHOO!"_ Every time Ash sneezed, everyone winced. Though it was more an annoyance wince for the grown-ups caused they thought that the boy caught cold and now is going to give away their trap. However, his friends know the real reason on why he was sneezing and looked fearfully around them as they sat on the rafters where they were all holding the ropes that hold up the net.

"Will you do something about him?!" Freddie whispered/yelled right up at them. He and the girls were hiding behind the curtains and was feed up with Ash's sneezing. "He's going to give us away!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Serena whispered back before covering Ash's mouth and nose with her hands. She then looked back towards the shaking siblings. "Guys, what are we going to do? We know what happens when Ash sneezes like this!"

"H-Hey, there must be some logical explanation here!" Clemont said in hopes to calm them all done, though he looked just as afraid. "Maybe Shaggy and Scooby found the Ghoul and are leading it here? I mean, it's not like the Ghoul is right behind me…"

Once he said those words, his friends' looked behind him. Both of the girls gasped and had terrified looks on their faces while Ash and Pikachu suddenly became pale and were pointing behind him.

"Wait…" Clemont realized what they were looking at and began to have the same fearful look. "H-He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Not taking to the time to see their response, Clemont slowly turned around and was met with the glowing eyes of the Ghoul and it's rough breath slapping in his face.

"U-Uh, hi !" Clemont stammered nervously at how close the Ghoul was. "W-Will you do me and my friends a favor by holding these." Suddenly the kids began to hand their ropes to the Ghoul (who confusing hold out his hand when Clemont asked him.) But instead of just handing the ropes, they quickly tied their ropes around his hand.

"Thank you, sir!" Clemont saluted him before he and his friends made a break for it by hopping across the rafter towards the ladder that they used to climb up to the ceiling while the Ghoul scratched his head with his free, wondering what the heck just happened.

Before he could realize what was going on, the ropes suddenly dragged him up high. Unfortunately, that also sprung the trap because the net began to drop right over Fred, Velma, and Daphne (who moved out of their hiding spots when they heard the Ghoul screaming on being pulled up by the ropes.)

"Hey, what's going-!" Before he could finish his sentence, Fred was suddenly dragged down along with the girls as the net landed on them.

Meanwhile, the kids were just in the middle of climbing down the ladder. They cringle once they saw the net landed on the teenagers, making the glare at the younger ones before them.

"Eh… Sorry…" Ash apologized while he and his friends gave nervous smiles as they finally reached the ground.

"Guys!" Everyone currently present in the room turned towards the stairs to see Shaggy and Scooby running down them with worried looks on their faces. "We have to get out of here! The Ghoul is-!"

Before Shaggy could finish, the Ghoul was able to bite through the ropes and now landed in front of him, Scooby, and the kids.

"Uh, kind of late for that Shaggy!" Serena told them fearfully as the Ghoul roared.

"Like, run!" Shaggy yelled as he and Scooby guided the kids up the stairs away from the Ghoul. The Ghoul soon followed after them.

"Hey! What about us?!" Freddie called as he and the girls struggled to get out of the net.

* * *

 **AN: Cliffhanger! Only two more chapters to go! Here are the clues so far-**

 **Clue 1#: Someone hacked in Taku's email, stopping him from delivering a message to Delia that Ash and his friends couldn't go to the hotel. Who would do that?**

 **Clue 2#: There is a Ghoul who's wearing a Victorian Male Corset, but one without it? What could that mean?**

 **Clue 3#: A piece of the Ghoul's clothes is found! But wait, it's not the same fabric used in the Victorian Era. Could Sally Evans be behind this?**

 **Clue 4#: There's a chunk of gold lying around the Hotel halls. What could that possibly mean?**

 **Clue 5#: There's an underground mine underneath the Hotel! Who else knows about this?**

 **Clue 6#: The Ghoul without the corset is a robot! But, the other Ghoul isn't, what could that possibly mean?**

 **Clue 7#: Ash won't stop sneezing whenever the Ghoul is around! Since he didn't sneeze around the robot Ghoul, it's obvious he's not sneezing from the oil, but what is it about the Ghoul that's making him sneeze?**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **Joltile: 0_0... I would say something about your detective skills, but I think I would say something that's a spoiler, so... Anyway, wow, I always here that High School is hard, but yesh! Hey, at least you'll be in college soon! I hear it's way easier than High School, but I could be right or wrong. I hope this was a nice plot twist for you!**

 **Matt: Oh, I did watch Jurassic Park, I just didn't realized that I put a reference when I wrote that chapter.**


	8. Traping the Ghoul: Part 2

**AN: Hey everyone! Getting close to solving the mystery!**

* * *

Trapping the Ghoul: Part 2

"Like, GO!" Shaggy screamed after they all did a sharp turn around a corridor before continuing to run as fast as they can. Behind them the Ghoul try to do the same turn, but ended up crashing into the wall. Recovering quickly, it continued to chase after them.

"I don't remember the Ghoul being _this_ mad!" Serena screamed, her voice going so high that Pikachu had to cover its left ear to stop the ringing.

"It's probably because we know who he is!" Shaggy answered, despite knowing that Serena is on the verge of panic.

"Well, whatever it is, let's not find out!" Ash shouted, despite the sourness of his throat. The Ghoul suddenly roared loudly again, prompting them to run faster.

Or at least, to slow down in Clemont's case.

"CLEMONT! DON'T START SLOWING DOWN NOW!" Bonnie screamed once she saw her brother began to pant and slow down from all of them.

"I...I'm...all...o-out… of… breath…" Was his only response as he got slower. And slower. Until he was within grabbing reach of the Ghoul.

"Clemont!" Everyone cried out once they saw the Ghoul about to grab him. Luckily Scooby backed up and was able to put Clemont on his back.

"Rye!" He saluted at the Ghoul, before speeding off, leaving the Ghoul in the dust. Literally. It had to stop running to cough out the dust burning his lungs.

Seeing the Ghoul is temporarily delayed for the time being, everyone cheered and praised Scooby.

"Like, wait to go Scoob!" Shaggy cheered.

"Y-Yeah!" Ash manage to cried out, despite his throat burning even worse when he spoke loudly. It unfortunately retaliated when he suddenly began to cough.

"Come on!" Shaggy suddenly yelled as they were about to pass by the doors that lead to the kitchen. Taking a sharp U-turn, they barged right through the doors and slammed it shut once entering.

They all pant as they leaned against the doors. After encountering the Ghoul in the lobby, they didn't stopped running in fear of the Ghoul catching them. They were hoping it wasn't because that they knew who the Ghoul is…

"Like, I don't know how much longer I can take this." Shaggy groaned as he slid down the door, completely out of breath.

"Easy for you to say!" Clemont suddenly snapped. "You're the fastest one here! _I'm_ the slowest!" After that, he suddenly began to breath in deeply. Scooby suddenly realized that the young inventor was still on his back.

"Ruh, rach…" He mumbled, which Clemont responded with "Oh, sorry Scooby…" And slid off the Great Dane's back.

Suddenly the door began to suddenly to jerk violently, making the people who were on the door (Ash, Shaggy, Pikachu, and Serena) lurched forward. However, they were able to put their backs against the door again but to hold it there once they heard familiar growling from behind them.

"Uh-oh… HE FOUND US!" Bonnie shrieked after the Ghoul suddenly slammed against the doors again as the four people try to hold it in place.

"Quick! Get something! A rope, anything!" Shaggy urged the last remaining people as they tried to keep the door in place as the slamming grew more rapidly. That prompt the two siblings, Pokemon, and dog to quickly search the room.

"I found rope!" Bonnie cried from behind a table. Soon she ran out and raced to the door.

"Like, thanks kid!" Shaggy thanked once he was handed the rope. He quickly tied it around the two handles. Once they were tied together, the door suddenly lurched forward again, making the people who were holding it fly forward. Luckily, the rope was able to keep it from opening, but only slightly.

"Uh, I don't that rope's going to hold!" Clemont panicked once he saw the rope loosening up as the Ghoul kept on slamming.

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" Shaggy suddenly declared bravely. "LIKE, HIDE!" Or more like cowardly.

As everyone were already in their hiding places, the Ghoul finally barged through the doors, only to find nobody in front of him or even screaming. It tilted its head, weren't those meddling fools just in here?

 _Clink!_

The Ghoul whipped its head around to see a dipper spoon bouncing slightly on the ground near him. Strange, wasn't that spoon just on that bar countertop a few moments ago? Hmm… The Ghoul began to crawl slowly over to the counter, believing somebody to behind it.

The Ghoul got closer until it was right at the counter, but not looking over it. It slowly moved its head up the counter until it could so the surface. The Ghoul began to look over the counter…

"Like, Bonjour cher ami!" All of sudden, Shaggy and Scooby appeared before the counter dressed as chefs and wearing fake hook mustaches.

Them suddenly appearing startled the Ghoul, as it jumped and screeched at the sight of them.

"Oh, excusez-moi, Mr. Ghoul, we just love to make ze grand entrance!" Shaggy apologize with his, somewhat impressive, French accent. "Will you like to know today's chef specials?"

Despite being somewhat confused by all of this, the Ghoul nodded it's head, hesitantly.

"Excellent!" Shaggy said before Scooby suddenly opened a menu book and showed it to the Ghoul. "Now, would you like la omelet? It has la most épicé pepper in the whole world."

 _"Achoo!"_

The Ghoul whipped its head around once it heard that familiar sneeze. This made Shaggy and Scooby become nervous as the Ghoul eyes the place with narrow eyes. Finally, it turned back towards the two and gestured them to continue.

"Uh…" Shaggy gulped nervously, his prideful demur had suddenly fading when he felt that the Ghoul was on to them. "And ces, is la Electrifying Hams." At this, Scooby turned the page on the book revealing a Pikachu and a Dedenne with apples in theirs mouths and on a plate. This catches the Ghoul's attention

"Oui sir, ces is our by far most recommended dish here." Shaggy said, though he and Scooby winced when they saw Ash and Bonnie popped out from the table they were hiding behind, looking ready to murder them. Luckily they were held back by Clemont and Serena, though it was bit of a struggle since the two were gripping the table to keep themselves to be shown.

"But there is something we think that you might enjoy!" Shaggy said quickly, his nerves getting worse if Bonnie and Ash kept staring at them like that. Scooby quickly flipped the menu until it was on something else.

"La Foot Special, it is the Manager's favorite dish." The Ghoul tilted his head in confusion at the picture before him.

"Please, allow our little assistants tell you how la dish is made." Once that was said, the kids suddenly appeared behind the Ghoul, while also wearing chef clothing. For some reason, they were trying to lift two gigantic mallets, one with the girls and one for the boys.

They finally manage to lift the mallets and slammed it down the the Ghoul's feet. Although, most of the strength seemed to come from Ash and Bonnie since they were already mad.

"YEOW!" The Ghoul screamed as it began to hop on foot to the other in pain.

"Is this something we need to talk about?!" Ash yelled in reference to what happened a few moments ago as they all ran for their lives, both he and Bonnie glaring at the two adults.

"Talk later, RUN NOW!" Was Shaggy's only response as the Ghoul noticed them escaping and begins to chase them out of the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Lobby, the gang were still trying to get the net off them.

"You'd just _had_ to use a gigantic thick net!" Velma reprimanded Freddy as they all struggle to get the net off.

"Hey, I thought it would impress those kids!" Freddy said defensively.

"And now they're being chased by the Ghoul with Shaggy and Scooby!" Daphne added.

"What's going on?" A tired voice asked from the staircase. This made the teenagers turned towards the staircase to see a sleepy-eye Sally in a night robe walking down the stairs. She finally seemed to notice their predicament as she gasped in horror.

"What happened?!" Sally asked as she hurried down the stairs to them. She began to lift the net off them.

"We'll explain later," Freddy told her as he and the girls were free from the net. "Right now, we need to find Shag, Scoob, and the kids!"

With that, they hurried up the stairs. They could only hope that they weren't too late.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, probably the shortest chapter I made, but it's still funny! Here are the clues so far-**

 **Clue 1#: Someone hacked in Taku's email, stopping him from delivering a message to Delia that Ash and his friends couldn't go to the hotel. Who would do that?**

 **Clue 2#: There is a Ghoul who's wearing a Victorian Male Corset, but one without it? What could that mean?**

 **Clue 3#: A piece of the Ghoul's clothes is found! But wait, it's not the same fabric used in the Victorian Era. Could Sally Evans be behind this?**

 **Clue 4#: There's a chunk of gold lying around the Hotel halls. What could that possibly mean?**

 **Clue 5#: There's an underground mine underneath the Hotel! Who else knows about this?**

 **Clue 6#: The Ghoul without the corset is a robot! But, the other Ghoul isn't, what could that possibly mean?**

 **Clue 7#: Ash won't stop sneezing whenever the Ghoul is around! Since he didn't sneeze around the robot Ghoul, it's obvious he's not sneezing from the oil, but what is it about the Ghoul that's making him sneeze?**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **Joltile: Not exactly a big chapter, but is it funny?**


	9. Trapping the Ghoul: Part 3

**AN: One last chapter to go!**

* * *

Trapping the Ghoul: Part 3

The Ancient Lodge Hotel's clocktower was basically the only part of the hotel that hasn't been seen yet. So basically, there would thousand of cobwebs surrounding the place. The clock wasn't even working to begin with, so it would make sense that no one will go in there.

"IN HERE!"

Until now…

The doors suddenly burst opened, revealing Shaggy, Scooby, and the kids running right through them. Once they were inside, they slammed the doors shut and locked it.

"Like, I don't know how much more we can take this…" Shaggy groaned as they all began to pant. Suddenly Pikachu noticed something and quickly informed Ash about by patting his head.

"Pika-pi!"

"W-What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked, his voice only seemed to getting worse the longer he's even near the Ghoul. Pikachu pointed to where it was looking it, making Ash's eyes widen.

"G-Guys!" This catches everyone's attention and looked to where Ash was pointing at.

There were plenty of speakers at the corner of the room, along with a look like DJ mixer.

"What's all of this?" Bonnie asked as they made their way over to it.

"Like, I guess it's some sort of sound equipment for DJs…." Shaggy mumbled as Clemont put his hand on it.

"Well, it's still warm," He told them as he put his hand back. "So it means someone's been using it."

"But who-" Before Serena could finish her sentence, the Ghoul's loud roar erupted through the speakers, making the kids covered their ears while Shaggy and Scooby screamed and launched their arms around each other.

"ZOINKS! IT'S THE GHOUL!" Shaggy cried while Scooby whimpered. The kids shot them unimpressed looks.

"Uh, Shaggy? That was the speaker." Serena told him flatly. That makes the two adults eyes open once they realized they weren't smelling any of Ghoul's hot breath. They quickly let go of each other and composed themselves.

"Like, look at this." Shaggy said in awe as he picked up a disk from the mixer. "It's the originally disk they used to create the roar for that T. Rex in Jurassic Park! Man, was that a good movie Scoob?"

"Reah!" The dog nodded his head eagerly.

"Uh… What park?" Bonnie asked as she and her friends exchanged confused looks.

That's when Shaggy realized that the Pokemon Government probably didn't allow that movie on their borders and said quickly, "Ah... I'll tell you later!"

Suddenly there was another roared, making the kids wince fearfully.

"Wow, these things must be high-tech if they're not running by the disk." Shaggy said, not realizing what was going on.

"Uh… Shaggy? That equipment shouldn't work without the disk…" Clemont said nervously.

"So, where are you getting at, man?" Shaggy asked, not getting why they were so nervous.

"He's mean that if the equipment didn't make that noise, then-" Serena was cut off by a roar, followed by loud banging on the door. That's when Shaggy realized that it wasn't the equipment making the roar.

"Zoinks! He found us!" He whisper/screamed. Soon there was another bang, making the locks turn loose.

"What are we going to do?!" Bonnie asked as she clutched her brother's jumpsuit tightly. Fear was rattling through all of them like an earthquake. What could they do, they're at a dead end and the only way out was too run pass the ghoul. (Which was the _last_ thing they wanted to do.)

Shaggy looked around at the setting before them in hopes to find some way to hide from the Ghoul. Cobwebs, cobwebs, cobwebs, railings, cobwebs-wait, railings! There were railings that lead up to the ceiling rafters, wide enough for the kids to climb on

"Like, up there!" Shaggy yelled as he and Scooby lead the kids to the railings. Just as the kids were beginning to climb up, they stopped when they saw that Shaggy and Scooby weren't climbing up with them.

"Guys, what are you doing?!" Ash called down.

"Like, don't worry about us! We'll distract the Ghoul, just go hide!" Shaggy answered back, but before the kids could say anything else the Ghoul's hand suddenly broke through the door and began to feel around for the handle.

"Go!" The kids gave a look towards each other before they continued up, meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby ran off to find a hiding spot while the Ghoul burst through the door.

The Ghoul narrowed its eyes at the setting before him. It could have sworn that it heard those whiney babies running in here. It began to walk forward, looking for the prey.

Unknown to the Ghoul, the kids were able to make it up to the rafters and were now hiding from the Ghoul's view. Clemont was also on "sneeze-check" with Ash just in case he sneezed and the Ghoul found them.

Back with the Ghoul, when it thought it couldn't find anyone it was about to leave until something caught its eye.

There it was. A brown tail sticking out behind a pillar. These two are by far more idiotic than it thought.

Scooby was keeping still from behind the pillar he was hiding. There were no more footsteps. Maybe the Ghoul was gone. He looked towards Shaggy to see what's going on, but Shaggy looked like he was in another of his anxiety disorder.

Deciding to find out for himself, Scooby looked over the pillar. Only to be meet with the white eyes of the Ghoul!

"RIKES!" Scooby nearly dodge the Ghoul's teeth before he ran off, leaving Shaggy in the vision of the Ghoul.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelled once he realized the Ghoul had spotted before following behind Scooby with the Ghoul chasing after them.

"Shaggy, Scooby!" Clemont called out fearfully once he and his friends saw Shaggy and Scooby being chased around in circles by the Ghoul.

"Up here!" Ash called down (since the Ghoul already found them, Clemont saw no sense to cover Ash's mouth anymore.)

Whenever Shaggy and Scooby heard him or not they still continued to run in circles along with the Ghoul. Suddenly they became faster and faster that they were almost a blur, until it stopped and the only one who was running around in circles was the Ghoul.

The Ghoul skidded to a stop once it saw no one in front of him. It scratched its head, weren't those two dofus just in front of him a few seconds ago?

Grunting sounds from above caught its attention. Looking up, it saw Shaggy and Scooby climbing up railings to the rafters.

"Like, go Scoob!" Shaggy urged as they continue to climb up. Just as they reach the rafters, the Ghoul landed right before them. Once it saw the two climbing up, it went up faster than them with being so agile. Now, it had them trapped.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asked nervously to her friends. They had just witnessed the chase and now they're seeing the two people who went through a lot to protect them being cornered by the Ghoul.

Ash looked around, wondering what they could to stop the Ghoul. Suddenly something shiny caught his eyes. There it was. A thin fishing line, just like the one from the lobby. Ash turned his gaze upwards where more rafters are. This gave him an idea.

"Ash? What are you doing?" Serena asked once she saw Ash beginning to back away from them, making everyone else turned to the boy.

Suddenly Ash broke into a run.

"Ash, wait!" "Don't Ash!" "Pika-pi!"

Despite all the pleads from his friends, Ash jumped from the rafter and caught himself with the rafter he jumped too. Soon he began to swing.

Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby were backed up against the wall as the Ghoul continued to walk slowly toward them.

"Um, look? How about we don't tell the officials who you are, we'll leave with Taku's nephew and his friends so you can go work on that mine, sounds like a fair deal?" Shaggy bargain, however it looked like it had no effect when crouched down on four limbs, getting ready to pounce of them.

"Well, Scoob, I guess this is it!" Shaggy said, before he and Scooby wrapped each other around themselves and began to do their famous whimpering.

Before the Ghoul could even move, there was a "Hey, you!", catching its attention. Only, it was meet with a feet to the face once it turned to the sound. The Ghoul went flying off the rafter it was on, luckily, it's fall was decreased by landing on the thin fishing line.

On second thought, it wasn't lucky for the Ghoul. Just as soon it landed on the line, a net suddenly popped up, trapping the Ghoul.

Shaggy and Scooby's jaws dropped. Ash had just swung like an expert gymnastics and kicked the Ghoul into one of Fred's traps! Can ten year-olds even do that?!

"Shaggy! Scooby!" Fred's voice suddenly shouted. Soon he, the girls, and Sally came bargaining into the room. The stopped once they witness the Ghoul struggling inside the net. "What happened?"

They didn't answered. They only turned their head towards Ash, who had just landed on the rafter they were on once the Ghoul was in the net, with jaw-dropped expressions.

"Like they teach country boys gymnastics where you're from?" Shaggy asked, making Ash give him a sheepish grin.

* * *

 **AN: The Ghoul is caught! So, who is the culprit? Leave your answers in the reviews! Oh, by the way. I have a Science Fair going on, and they're only giving me nearly a month to do it. So there's a possibly chance I'm going on temporary hiatus for all of my stories until February 25th. Here are the clues so far-**

 **Clue 1#: Someone hacked in Taku's email, stopping him from delivering a message to Delia that Ash and his friends couldn't go to the hotel. Who would do that?**

 **Clue 2#: There is a Ghoul who's wearing a Victorian Male Corset, but one without it? What could that mean?**

 **Clue 3#: A piece of the Ghoul's clothes is found! But wait, it's not the same fabric used in the Victorian Era. Could Sally Evans be behind this?**

 **Clue 4#: There's a chunk of gold lying around the Hotel halls. What could that possibly mean?**

 **Clue 5#: There's an underground mine underneath the Hotel! Who else knows about this?**

 **Clue 6#: The Ghoul without the corset is a robot! But, the other Ghoul isn't, what could that possibly mean?**

 **Clue 7#: Ash won't stop sneezing whenever the Ghoul is around! Since he didn't sneeze around the robot Ghoul, it's obvious he's not sneezing from the oil, but what is it about the Ghoul that's making him sneeze?**

 **Clue 8#: The DJ Equipment! Someone must be using it to make the Ghoul's famous roar!**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **None :(...**


	10. The Unmasking and Epilogue

**AN: Hey guys! Manage to get this one up and it's the finale!**

* * *

The Unmasking and Epilogue

After managing to get the Ghoul down and bring it to the outside of the hotel, the gang was greeted by policemen and Taku. The latter's eyes widen with relief and worry once he saw Ash, who had a blanket around him and was holding a box full of tissues.

"Ash!" He cried as he hurried over to his nephew with his arms open.

"U-Uncle Taku…" Ash muttered, his voice was sore and it hurt terribly to even speak. Weakly, he put his arms around his Uncle once he reached him.

"Came as soon as Sally called me and the police! I'm just so glad you're alright." Taku said. Suddenly Ash began to cough.

"Well, okay as he could get." Clemont lightly said to try and lift up the mood.

"So, Fred, how did you manage to get a net in that old clock tower?" Velma eventually asked as she looked at Fred.

"Uh... I didn't…" Fred said slowly with a confused look.

"That's because I did!" Everyone turned to the new voice and saw Derek on top of the stairs. His appearance surprised Freddy, Velma, and Daphne they looked back and forth between him and the Ghoul as he walked down the stairs.

"I heard these kids were going to build a trap, so I decided to use some of those nets on the places where he didn't trapped." He turned to Freddy and patted his shoulder. "No offence, sonny, but you're equipment was the most easiest thing I have ever hacked into in my life."

"Wait, if you're not the Ghoul, then who is this?" Freddy asked looking down at the sulking Ghoul.

"Like, we think we have an idea on who it is." Shaggy said, shooting the kids a knowing look as he made his way over to the Ghoul. He pulled on the Ghoul's head, removing it and revealing…

"Peggy White?!" Everyone but Shaggy, Scooby, and the kids, shouted in shock as the assistant scowled.

"Well, whaddaya know we were right!" Shaggy sighed in relief, making the kids look at him.

"B-But, she was there with us when we were attacked by the Ghoul!" Velma said, knowing that she was wrong in a case has affected her a lot.

"Actually, that was the robot." Clemont pointed it out.

"But wait, how did you guys figured out that Peggy was the Ghoul?" Daphne asked them.

"Duh, Ash wouldn't stop sneezing around her!" Bonnie said like it was obvious as she nudged the sick boy, who was still gripping the blanket tightly around him.

"It was good thing you mentioned that you were allergic to Peggy's perfume, Ash. Otherwise we would never have figured out who was the Ghoul." Clemont said, although he failed to notice how miserable he looked.

"Y-Yeah, go me…" Ash mumbled sarcastically as Serena rubs his back in a way to comfort him.

"So Peggy was using the legend of the Ghoul to shut down the hotel so she can get all the gold from the mine!" Freddy realized, but Velma was still defensive.

"W-Wait! The corset! Since Derek is so big, he needs that corset to hide it!" She yelled, although she realized what she just said when everyone glared at her. Even Derek suddenly became self-conscious of his round belly when he placed a hand over it.

"Uh, Velma, the Ghoul from the legend was wearing a corset." Daphne pointed out.

"B-But-!" As Velma continued to come up with some sort of defense, Taku walked over to Peggy.

"Peggy, why would you do this?" He asked, his voice etched with shock that the person who worked with him for years would betray him like this.

"'Why?' After getting the job to be your assistant, I thought I could make millions. Instead, I get stuck being babysitter to your nephew!" She spat, making Taku glare at her, his once shocked demeter gone and was replaced with a hard one.

"Well, it's a good thing that Ash never liked you since you decided to purposely wear that perfume to make sure he was sick so you didn't have to look after him." He retorted back coldly.

However, Peggy ignored that and continued, "After discovering that Gold Mine, I knew I found my ticket out of this job. All I had to do was to shut down the hotel."

"So you kept the email that you were suppose to send to Ash's mom so there could be more of a reason on why Taku's business would shut down." Freddy concluded.

"Yes, but the only thing I didn't plan was Ash sneezing whenever I wore the costume." Peggy glared at the sick boy, who in turn glared back at her.

"H-Hey! D-Do you think I _like_ being like this?!" Serena and Clemont had to move Ash away as he got closer to Peggy, but only to cough harshly as he once again caught a whiff of the perfume.

"Don't worry Ash, you won't have endure Peggy's perfume anymore." Freddy told him as the Police began to haul Peggy away. Meanwhile, Velma was still ranting.

"I-I mean, he wasn't even around when the Ghoul appeared! Explain that! What was he doing then? I bet he was making that robotic Ghoul! Hello? IS ANYONE EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

* * *

After that whole fiasco, Taku was finally able to get a good report from the endorsement team (although Derek was hesitant to do so) and now people from miles around are visiting the hotel. With Taku's business once again successful, it's time for our heroes to head home.

With the business rate going higher, Taku unfortunately couldn't be at the airport to watch his nephew off. Luckily, Mystery Inc. had the time. They watched the Government Agents began to pack the kid's luggage and bring them into the airplane.

"Wow, what I could give for bodyguards like those." Daphne murmured in awe at the size of guards.

"Yeah, well… they're not exactly friendly." Serena mumbled, remembering their first experience with those guards.

"Like, well man," Shaggy began as he turned to face Ash, who looked better once he took his allergy pills. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah," Ash admitted. Even though he was unsure about Shaggy and Scooby, especially when they brought _him_ up, but they actually turned out to be decent guys. It already broke his heart to leave.

"H-Hey, like, when our Governments are finally cool with each other, do you think you can stop by and show me how to do that flip-thingy?" Shaggy suggested weakly. This made the kids smile slightly.

"Sure, I can try to do that." Ash said, playing along. Suddenly one of the big guards came up to them.

"Alright, kids. Time to go, and bring your freaky pets with you." With that he turned back to the plane, not noticing all the glares he was receiving.

"Well, I guess it's time to go." Ash said.

"Yeah." Shaggy agreed. Suddenly he was enveloped with small arms around his waist as the kids hugged him. Pikachu and Dedenne walked up to Scooby, who gazing sadly at them. The three of them both rub each affectionately, unfortunately Scooby ended up getting a big _shock_ from it.

"Like, hey!" Shaggy called back to them just as they were about to board the plane. "If we see you guys again, maybe we could go on another mystery?" At that, it made the kids smile.

"That sounds fun!" Bonnie excited cheered while the older kids nod in agreement.

"Alright, move along." One of the guards said, making them head into the plane.

Mystery Inc. watched sadly as the plane began to lift off. They waved to kids, who waved back to them as the plane descend from the ground.

"Team Rocket's coming home!" Surprisingly, Team Rocket somehow manage to escape the terror of the snow mountain and were now hitching a ride back to Kanto on the airplane's well, something that they were very happy about.

* * *

 **AN: Here it is guys, the Finale! Now, I don't when I'm going to be posting another since I'm going to be busy with a school project. So keep an eye out! ;)**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **Once again, none T_T...**


End file.
